New York Rebellion
by Prince Of New York
Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?
1. Mr Princess

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter One: Mr. Princess

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

**_I did borrow the character of Collin "Red" Russiani from a fellow author of mine: AmbrLupin who has an account on this site under that name. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me! _**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_What a wonder it was to be a newsie in 1899…_

Strike. The word that would define the life of any newsie in the mid summer of 1899. The word that would pull them all together to hopefully beat down the most powerful man in New York. The word that gave Avalanche and Prince a reason to go see some old friends.

Prince was a girl known to most as a boy named Mark Andrew Saunders, and known to few as Mary Ann Snyder. She ran away from her home and her father when she was 13, and she was now 16. The current co-leader of Queens was nothing more than a runaway Princess turned tomboy. Avalanche, or Alex, the current Queens leader and Prince's close friend was the only one who knew who she truly was, at this point in time. All of the Queens newsies kept the secret of her being a girl, and not one adult in New York, or any newsie in any other borough, suspected a thing.

Crossing the line from Queens to Brooklyn always brought back memories for Prince. The Brooklyn newsies had been the ones to find her. It had been _the_ Spot Conlon who had given her directions to Queens. Of course, at the time he wasn't _the_ Spot Conlon. At that time he had been known as Spot, and was nearly the son of _the_ Red Russiani, the man who taught Spot everything, but left New York a couple of years ago, and so far none of the newsies know what became of him, or if they do, they keep it to themselves.

Prince and Avalanche headed towards the Brooklyn docks, since it was summer it was the common place to find boy newsies trying to cool down. And, as it turns out the Queens newsies were not the only ones wary of the strike.

Despite the fact that Harlem was a small part of Manhattan, a few of them were coming to hear if Spot had heard anything about it, and what action he was going to take.

"Heya!" Avalanche yelled to the two Harlem boys. They jumped hearing his exclamation… after all, this was the boy who could cause an avalanche if he lived in the mountains. "Rush!" A blonde blue eyed, rather strong boy, almost 16 waved back with a stunning smile. A slightly smaller boy with dark hair but bright shining green eyes waved as well. The boys quickened their steps and walked towards Avalanche and Prince. As the four newsies talked they continued towards the Docks.

"What are youse two doin' out heah?" Rush, the sort of suburb leader of Harlem, asked.

"Come ta have a woid wit' our deah Spot Conlon," Avalanche replied with a smirk. "How are thin's in Harlem?"

The dark haired boy spoke up. "Their goin' pretty good. Except for the whole strike thing." This boy spoke very fast and appeared to never run out of energy, or breath. "But we hear it was all Cowboy Jack's idea. You guys know Jack. The Manhattan leader, who wears the bandana, and the cowboy hat?-"

"Cricket..."

"But of course ya know who Jack is. But apparently this whole strike thing was his idea.-"

"Cricket…"

"But that's just what those boys from Manhattan said when they came to tell us about the strike. For all we know hmm hmmnmhnmn mhhhmnnmhn… Hmm!"

"Cricket… my hand is over your mouth for a reason. Shove it." At the command of his leader the boy called Cricket promptly shut up. When Rush was certain he had stopped talking he slowly took his hand away from the younger boy's mouth.

"Anyway…" Avalanche said to break the silence. "Queens is doin' okay too."

"Ida thought you'd be gone by now an' Prince heah was gonna take ovah for ya."

"Still am," Prince said with conviction. She kept her tone low and her head high giving her the sound and appearance of a boy. "Soon as Avalanche leaves that is." By this time the four had reached the edge of the docks.

"Thought I'd stick around and see how this whole strike thing pans out. Soon as I'm gone though, Prince is in charge," Avalanche agreed with her.

Cricket smiled a bit, feeling in a teasing mood. "You excided? Huh, Mr. Princess?" he laughed a little at his new nick name for the co-leader.

Avalanche's smile faded as Rush glanced from Cricket to Prince. Apparently Cricket didn't know Prince well.

Prince laughed a little, boiling under the surface. She put an arm around Cricket's shoulders. "Here's a hint, for da future, dun call me a Princess."

Cricket laughed a little more, figuring it was okay, since Prince was laughing too. Avalanche opened his mouth to say something, but Prince held up a hand to stop him, without even looking at him, and shook her head. She could handle this, but it wasn't her that Avalanche had been worried about.

"Why not? Princess?" he laughed harder still. Cricket's problem was he never knew when to shut up.

She shrugged the smile on her face getting scarier by the second, but she laughed again, none the less. "Just… don't do it!"

"Oh, come on, dere's gotta be a reason!" he said with a smile.

"Shoah dere is!" she said as she turned him around, arm still over his shoulders. Avalanche and Rush kept their mouths closed as they watched Prince escort Cricket to his doom, but with a smile on her face. "Dere is a whole long reason why I dun like bein' called a Princess." Cricket's eyes were on her the whole time curious; even though he was only a few months younger than Prince he had just pushed her too far. "Now I could go inta detail, an' a huge long story about exactly why it bugs me, ta be called a-"

"Princess?" Cricket said laughing yet again. This being the third time in a few minutes he'd called her this. "So, why duncha?"

"B'cause frankly, it ain't noneya business," she put her other hand on his shoulder and stood him directly in front of her (Cricket never was too bright), "an' b'sides, den I couldn't do dis!" With that she let her right hook fly, colliding with his left eye and sending him flying backwards off the docks, and into the cold water in the harbor.

Avalanche and Rush ran over to see the damage. They saw Cricket disappear below the surface of the water, and reemerge coughing and sputtering for air. One look at him and the two leaders burst out laughing. He was going to have a pitch black eye come about an hour from now.

Prince looked down at the boy a small satisfied smile on her face. "In short NO ONE calls me a Princess."

Cricket coughed and nodded. "Okay! Okay! I get it!" he said as he started making his way for the ladder. Prince turned away from him… she wasn't going to help him after this ordeal, and if she was going to face Spot with a cool head she'd have to go calm down. She walked away from the edge of the dock and leaned against a crate.

She never really was one for confrontation, and to be honest, she didn't like fighting much. She only did it to keep a reputation, and when someone called her a Princess, other than that, she was a caring person, who wanted to avoid hurting anyone, especially when they didn't deserve it.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

_"I was wondering, um… why do you call me a Princess?"_

_"Simple," her mother said with her beautiful smile, "Because you are one."_

_"But I'm not," she explained. "Papa's not a King; you aren't a Queen, so how could I be a Princess?"_

_"Darling, every girl is a Princess."_

_"What if I don't want to be a Princess anymore?"_

_Amanda was slightly shocked by this question, and nearly caught off guard. She regained her composure quickly and countered, "But… why don't you want to be a Princess?"_

_"It's not so much that, it simply seems childish. I'm a bit old for such things."_

_Her mother had to chuckle at her daughters serious face. "But Princess, you're only twelve!"_

_"I know," the young Princess said. She didn't see what was so funny. "I just want to be called something different, that's all. My friends at school call me Mary, or Mary Ann. Why don't you ever call my by the name you gave me?"_

_To be honest, Amanda had never realized she only called her daughter a Princess. "I suppose you have always been a Princess in my eyes."_

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

_"I'm… Mary… Mary Ann." She didn't dare say her last name to anyone._

_"And… are you sleeping on the streets because ya ain't got a home, or because ya want to?"_

_"I… don't have a home," she said, which was, in short, a lie, and she was rather new to the art of lying, so it was strange to her. That and she wasn't very good at it._

_"Sure kid," he said and started to walk away._

_"Hey wait!" she called after him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Who are you?"_

_"Name's Collin Russiani, friends call me Red. I'm the leader of the Brooklyn newsies."_

_"You… I mean, I… I'm in Brooklyn?" Collin Russiani? THE Collin Russiani, the one her father had told her about? This was him? She was in almost sheer awe in his presence. A real live newsie right in front of her! She'd never experienced that before. They had always been like fairy tales to her, and here was one of the most famous ones talking to her!_

_"Yeah…" he said to her as if she were an alien. "You're in Brooklyn." He completely turned to face her then. "You lost or somethin'?"_

_"Well in a way," she said._

_He rolled his eyes a bit. "Either ya lost or ya ain't."_

_"I am!" she said. "I'm lost."_

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

_"So, I suppose you'll wanna meet Avalanche now huh?" he asked with a sigh._

_Mary Ann stopped eating suddenly and looked at him nodding. "Please," she said._

_"Alright, let me go get 'im." Mary Ann watched the boy closed as he stood up and walked out of the room. Then turned right back around and walked back in. "Name's Alex Johnson, but most call me Avalanche, pleased to meet ya," he said spitting in his hand and offering it to her._

_She sat dumbfounded. He'd been with her this whole time, and she hadn't even known it was him. Not only that, but it was another one of the newsies that her father had told her about, another one of the famous names in newsies. Avalanche laughed at the look on her face, and wiped the spit on his leg. "Sorry I didn't tell ya, but I was having too much fun. B'sides, I wasn't so sure dat you woulda come with me if ya'd known who I was. So I figured I'd play it safe."_

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

_"Hi, my name is-"_

_"Lower."_

_"What?" she asked._

_"You're gonna hafta talk with a deeper voice if anyone's gonna think dat you're a boy."_

_Prince cleared her throat and tried again. "Hi, my name-"_

_"Not that low!"_

_"Wull ya said-"_

_"You ain't a freakin' 40 year old Prince! And… nice accent," he added._

_"Thanks, I've been working on it, and I really think I'm-"_

_"Just go back ta tryin' ta get the tone right," he said shaking his head._

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ 

_Also, there is something here that I think you should know about. Your father doesn't believe that you ran away. I know, it's rather strange, but it's true. It seems that the same week that you ran away a boy broke out of that awful place that your father sends children, the refuge. His name is Francis Sullivan. Mr. Snyder comes every weekend with reports saying how he chased the boy down this street, or he nearly caught him, but the boy seems to keep slipping through his fingers, and to be honest, I'm quite glad to hear it. Your father apparently thinks this Francis Sullivan boy is mad at him for putting Derek Sullivan, his father in jail, and for putting Francis in the refuge. So, that Francis boy broke out and kidnapped you to get his revenge. We all know that is not the case, but we couldn't say a word to your father about it with out it being a rather difficult situation. Please, Miss Snyder, if you know this boy, or his whereabouts you should tell him as soon as possible._

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

_Avalanched sighed. "Looks like the 'right time' came sooner than I had thought… I should explain now then?"_

_"Unless you wanna stop breathin' for an hour or so… I would recommend it."_

_He smiled at the girl. Two years ago she never would have said such a thing. Now here she was threatening his life. He was both proud… and a little scared by that. He slowed his pace so that he and Prince were in the back of the group._

_"I discussed it with the oddah leadahs, and dey all agree… I'se gettin' a bit old ta be a newsie."_

_"Dat can happen when ya toin about… 19, like youse are."_

_"I'm 20… Prince." She appeared a little shocked at this news. When had he stopped bein' a teenager? Suddenly he appeared like an adult to her, and she had never really trusted adults… except for this one. "Prince my… sellin' schemes, and how ta improve the truth… heck. I taught you everythin' you know! But… not everytin' I know," he said with a wink._

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ 

"PRINCE!" She jumped as she heard her name and looked over to see Avalanche waving her over. Cricket was out of the water, shivering and soaked, but he'd dry quickly in this warm weather. "Come on!"

Prince nodded a little and ran over to the three boys. Now was not the time for her to be thinking about the past, when there was so much going on in the present. She figured what Rush and Cricket said was true, about the strike being Jack's idea. But if that was true, then it was possible that he'd be in charge and responsible for many things that were going to happen during this strike, which could make him a fairly well known person. She just hoped he kept himself hidden enough to stay away from her father.

Prince slowed her steps as she reached Cricket. "Hey, wanted to apologize for hittin' ya."

"He desoived it," Rush said at which he and Avalanche laughed and Prince did too a little.

"Maybe, but still… just dun forget… I'm Prince."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And... TA-DA! Chapter one of New York Rebellion also known as NYR2. I do hope you've enjoyed the first chapter... and I will continue to post new chapters every Monday and Friday. However, this Friday is an exception. So you'll be gettin' chapter 2 this month on Wednesday because I'm going to be gone over the weekend, however, after that the schedule should stay consistant. I'll try to warn you ahead of time if I post earlier or later. For now PLEASE review. I do apologize that it took me so long to get everything up, but now that I've started it'll be a while before I stop. Enjoy, and I'd love a review if ya have the time. Feed back, good or bad, is ALWAYS appreciated. Thanks, and see ya on Wednesday!


	2. Ya Gotta Brain!

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Two: Ya Gotta Brain!

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

_**I did borrow the character of Collin "Red" Russiani from a fellow author: AmbrLupin who has an account on this site under that name. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Several splashes were heard as the four newsies walked down the docks. They were just thankful that they were not the ones getting wet. Prince, Cricket, and Rush looked slightly uneasy at the idea of going to see Spot. But, Avalanche's face was nothing but determination, and his eyes were fierce.

Truth be told, the four of them had little to worry about. Many if not all of the Brooklyn boys knew who Avalanche was. He had been a very close friend of Red, the former leader of Brooklyn, the one who had near raised Spot Conlon. Boys in Brooklyn knew better than to do anything to Avalanche, or anyone accompanying him, like now. And, in turn, Avalanche knew not to mess with them. Sort of a mutual understanding they had.

Rush was happy Avalanche was there for negotiation purposes as well. Rush, though strong, and able to handle some things himself tended to… rush into things without thinking them through. And that is exactly what he did this time, he rushed into Brooklyn without thinking it through, which is usually not the best idea.

"SPOT!" Avalanche called, everyone within a two mile radius hearing him. He wasn't called Avalanche for nothing. However, the leaders of Brooklyn often had other nick names for him.

The current, young Brooklyn leader turned to face the four newsies. "Heya Snowball," Avalanche rolled his eyes, "long time no see." Spot jumped off of the crates and on to the docks. Despite the fact he was at least a foot and a half shorter, if not more, he didn't seem at all intimidated by the older Queens leader.

It seemed they were not the only newsies who had come with concerns. Racetrack, the Manhattan gambler peaked out from behind the crates that Spot had jumped down from. Avalanche was the only one who saw him, but didn't say anything. Race was probably here for the same reason as they were, but it seemed as though he had assumed he would be the only messenger. Spot, in the mean time, spit in his hand, and Avalanche did the same, and they shook hands.

"What da ya know, what da ya say?" Avalanche said to the boy with a smile before taking his hand back. "How thing's goin' 'round heah?"

"Same as usual," Spot said with a slight shrug. "Well, except for the price increase," at the mention of the current hot topic amongst newsies Spot's jaw set and he shook his head angrily.

"Right," Avalanche said, "we've been having similar problems. Dat's why we're heah. Guess we're gettin' right ta business," he said with a slight smirk. "Ya know Prince dun cha?" Prince nodded her head to Spot, and he nodded back in a similar manner. "An' ya probably know Rush from Harlem, and this is Cricket."

"Hi," Cricket said with a smirk, and a wave, for which Spot returned with a blank stare and a blink, which shut Cricket up faster than any hand over his mouth ever could.

"Anyway…" Avalanche said breaking up the silence, "as you've probably guessed by now, we've come ta talk to youse about da price increase on the papes."

"Yeah, an' I'm hopin' youse got some kinda plan?" Spot asked as he pulled out his slingshot and a couple of marbles.

"As a mattah of fact, we do," Rush said with a small smirk. At that Spot let a marble fly straight and true smashing a bottle to pieces, and Avalanche smirked.

"Well, not necessarily dese boys," Prince said with a slight shrug.

"So, who does?" Spot said as he pulled out another shooter. Avalanche looked at Prince with a slight smirk. This was apparently now her show. She should have just kept her mouth shut.

"The Manhattan boys," she said with a small sigh. "This was all deir idea."

Spot let the shooter fly breaking yet another bottle, which made Prince jump a little. "So… Jack's got another one of his plans huh?" Spot brought the slingshot down and turned to Prince. "Den how come I ain't hoid from him?"

Prince didn't know the answer to this one. She shrugged. "I dunno, they all came and spoke with us about it just before we came to see you."

"Apparently Jacky-boy doesn't think that I'm good enough ta join his strike." What had Prince done?

Avalanche cut in, "Now jus wait a minute here, Spot. He didn't say dat," him being Prince that is. "You know dat Brooklyn is quite the trip comin' from Manhattan. Queens an' da Bronx is a lot closer, an' Harlem is just a few miles down the city! They probably didn't figure dey'd make it heah on time. I'm sure ya'll heah from 'em foist thin' tamorrah mornin'."

Spot stared at Avalanche for a minute. "Sure hope ya right," he said glaring slightly, which sent shivers down Prince's spine. She almost hated to admit it, but she was scared of Spot. Then again, he was a rather intimidating person. But if she was scared of Spot, and she was going to be leader, how was she going to handle things? At the rate she was going now, she'd never leave Queens again!

"I know I'm right, Spot," Avalanche said with a curt nod as he sat down on a crate behind him.

Spot turned away from Avalanche and placed a hand absentmindedly on his cane, it was automatic, and subconscious to him by now. "You know what's goin' on Snowball?"

"No sir, I do not," Avalanche said shaking his head. "Just know dat da price of the pape's gone up."

"Is it just the Journal and the World?"

"For right now, yeah, but you know well as I do those are the top two papes in the city. They do somethin' all da oddah papes'll be doin' it to within' minutes. Promise ya, come tamarrah mornin' all da papes'll be up ten cents a hundred. One way or anuddah."

"An' you want me ta join a strike so dat we's can fix dis?"

"Dat's da basic ideah, yeah. What cha say huh Spot?"

"Wull I ain't so sure."

"Oh come on Spot! Ya gotta brain! How could dis be a bad thin'?"

Spot turned back around to look at Avalanche, a fire in his eyes. "No offence Snowball, but we're kids, not so much you no more, but all of us are, and we got problems of people who have control over our lives. Dere are somthin's that are gonna be real hard ta change."

"Dun you be go givin' me dat crap Spot! I know you bettah den dat."

"I ain't finished! It ain't Brooklyn I'm worried about. What about Queens huh? What about da Bronx, an' youse from Harlem? You gonna stand ya ground? Or ya gonna run da second they threaten ya? If we gonna do dis we's gotta stick tagethah. All of us. Not just in Manhattan, or just Queens, or just Brooklyn, or just anybody. It's gotta be ALL da newsies, or dis ain't gonna woik. An' dat's why I'm wonderin' if youse are gonna get scared da second dat trouble comes up."

"We won't." Now, this statement shocked most people in the area, including the one who said it. It hadn't been Avalanche, or Rush. It hadn't even been Cricket, no, it was Prince. The one who felt she was in the most danger if she followed through with this strike, was the one saying she wasn't gonna back down. And the second she did she wondered if it was true.

Spot stopped short and looked at her. "Oh ya won't will ya?"

"Nope. B'cause if it's gonna take all of us den how can we let da oddahs down jus 'cause we scared?" she asked. "We'll stick tagethah. But if we's stickin' tagetha youse gotta help."

The docks were silent for a solid minute. Not a sound was heard from anyone, or anything. Even the water seemed unusually quiet.

"I'm waitin' until I heah from Jacky-boy. See what he's got up his sleeve, see what he has ta say about all dis. Den we'll talk." Spot turned away from the four of them again. "I'll be in touch on my intentions." He then started back towards his crates, back up to where he could see all of his city. That was the cue that they were dismissed.

Avalanche picked up the hint and stood grabbing Prince by the arm as he went. He drug her backwards for a second before she turned to walk beside him. Rush and Cricket followed, without a word.

It was a quiet walk off the docks, but once they were back on dry land Avalanche said, "Ya nuts."

"What?"

"He said ya nuts," Cricket said.

"Thank you," Prince said with a slight glare to Cricket.

"We's gonna head back ta Harlem. Probably be seein' youse two later. Come on Cricket!" Rush grabbed Cricket's arm. "See ya."

Prince and Avalanche waved in goodbye before Prince's gaze softened and she looked back at Avalanche. "Why'm I nuts?"

"Because had you said da wrong thin' back dere we coulda lost Brooklyn an' all their support right along with it."

"But I didn't say da wrong thin'! I said da right stuff! I got 'im ta think about it."

"Yeah, but you came dangerously close when you said dat is was da Manhattan boys' ideah. Spot an' Jack are real close. If anythin' it'll probably be Jack himself ta come an' see Spot. Ya shouldn'ta said dat part about dem comin' ta see us b'fore dey came ta see him! I had to do some quick talkin' to get youse outta dat one, Prince."

"I'm sorry!" she said a little irritated, letting her voice go back to normal now that the Harlem boys were gone. "So I messed up a little. But I made up for it didn't I?"

Avalanche was quiet and slowly a smile spread across his face. "Yeah… yeah ya did kid," he said with a smirk. He put an arm around Prince's shoulder for a second hugging her a little as the two of them continued walking back towards Queens. "But Spot is gonna have a lotta questions for Jack come tamarrah."

"Is dat bad?"

"…not necessarily."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And that'll do the chapter for the rest of this week. Now, I'll take any reveiws ya got, but they aren't nessisary. The next chapter will be up come monday, and I'm going to spend the weekend at State Speech, and Class C State Honor Band. So I will be seein' you all when I return! Have a good weekend, and I'll see you all on Monday!


	3. Lesson in Courage

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Three: Lesson in Courage

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was as Avalanche predicted. When Jack did show up in Brooklyn the next day, Spot asked non stop questions. It would be nice to tell you that Brooklyn agreed then and there to help with the strike, but that is not what happened. Spot Conlon wanted proof that Manhattan could and would stand their ground if anything were to go wrong. On the bright side, they didn't completely say no.

That afternoon, the boys who had gone to see Spot returned to Manhattan with the message from Spot. Though the boys were a bit down from the news, their spirits were soon raised through a pep talk from the co-strike leader, David Jacobs, whom Prince and Avalanche had only heard about. This then started a full out boycott and destruction of papers in the distribution. That was, before their carrying on was foiled by the police, and the Delancy brothers, a couple of rough scabs from Manhattan, who Prince and Avalanche currently knew nothing about. These two boys caught a crippled Manhattan newsie named Crutchy.

This was the report that Bumlets, Skittery, and Specs gave to Prince and Avalanche when they returned to Queens that afternoon, after the boycott. Currently they were in a small spare room in the lodging house that usually had ill children in it. Skittery and Bumlets were seated on the bed, Specs was standing with his hands in his pockets, Prince was sitting on the foot board of the bed, and Avalanche was leaning beside the door with his right foot up on the wall, his arms crossed and his head down. The room itself was quiet, and all eyes were on Avalanche, wondering what he was thinking.

"What's Jack plan to do about the boy? Is he alright?" Avalanche asked eyes still downcast refusing to look up.

"Well," Specs said, "Jack thinks dat dey probably took him to da refuge. So deir back in right now tryin' to figure out some plan to get him out soon as they can. Prob'ly go tonight."

"I see," Avalanche said. Then it got quiet for a long period of time again. Everyone was a bit nervous, skittish, and really wanted to know what to do next. But it was Avalanche who had to decide that, and so far he hadn't said a word. When he did lift his eyes he turned them to Prince. She just stared right back with her green eyes at him, trying to read his mind, and failing miserably.

"What's Jack want done?" Avalanche asked still looking at Prince.

Bumlets, who was sitting closest to Prince answered, "Well, we dunno actually. We're kinda takin' dis one day at a time, an' tryin' ta listen ta both him and Davey. But… right now it's just real hard with just da Manhattan kids. Dere ain't really dat many of us, so we're all doin' a lot, but I think if we had more it'd help a lot.

"Would ya take five more kids?" he asked as he turned his eyes to Bumlets.

"Oh yeah! We need all da help we's can get! We'd take two, if anyone'd spare 'em!" he exclaimed.

"Den it's settled," Avalanche said as he pushed off the wall. "You've got Queens on ya side, no mattah what Brooklyn says." Avalanche walked over to Specs and spit in his hand. Specs, Bumlets, and Skittery all did the same and shook Avalanche's hand to seal the deal. Prince smiled a little, but she wondered what Avalanche had in mind still.

"So, what do ya want us ta tell Jack?" Skittery asked.

"Tell 'im dat I'll be sendin' about five kids ta help him soon as I can," he said. "More or less," he said with a shrug, "aftah all, we got hold down da fort here in Queens, so, if any carts make it through to here we'll stop 'em, like you did, best we can anyway."

"We'd appreciate it," Specs said.

"We'll give 'im da message. Expect about five Queens newsies comin' tomorrah mornin'," Skittery said making sure he had it right.

"Yep, thanks boys."

Avalanche ushered the three boys to the front door and said goodbye smiling before he turned back to Prince. She smiled at him and he looked at her, but it wasn't until then his smile left his face. "Youse come talk ta me for a minute," he said as he headed back towards the room he had just left. Prince wondered what she had done now.

Avalanche closed the door behind her before he said, "Whatcha think of spendin' a few days in Manhattan wit dose boys?"

Prince was in a bit of shock. She had expected him to ask people, but not her! She was from Manhattan! Her father was there, she was in danger there! She couldn't stay there for a few days; she was amazed she was able to get away with a few hours on poker night.

When Prince didn't say anything Avalanche nodded. "That's what I thought," he said nodding a little. He sighed and walked over to her… when had she gotten so tall, she wasn't eye level, but still taller than when she first came in, and it wasn't that long ago he had to pick her up to move her away from the door. He smiled at her like he had his own little sister before. "Look, I know ya dun think it's safe, I know ya think ya gonna be in big trouble if ya spend dat much time in Manhattan. I know ya faddah's aftah da strike leadah, and I know dat you an' him bein' in da same buildin' might not be da best idea for either of ya. I also know dat you are da best I got, an' I wouldn't trust dis job wit' anyone who was any less than da best. Ya trust me, dun cha Prince?" Prince nodded yes, a little in response to his question. "Den ya gotta trust me on dis. Ya gotta trust me when I say dat I'm sendin' youse ta Manhattan b'cause I know you'll be alright. Ya smart… gah, what was it ya used ta say? About bein' cunning?"

"An té nach nbíonn láidir ní folláir dó bheith glic," Prince said in her natural pitch since the Manhattan boys were gone now. "Which means, He who is not strong must be cunning."

"Yeah! Dat! You gotta be dat! Please, Prince," he said. He took hold of her hands. "I wanna send, you, Wit, an' Keys for sure, I know dat. I think I'll send Shark too." Shark was an older tough boy who wasn't fit to be a leader, but he had quite a bit of muscle on him, and was good when you needed the strength, but not the brightest guy of the bunch. "And Dice… dat'll be all five." Dice was a good gambler, good at figuring out odds, and was amazing when it came to mathematics. "I need youse ta be in charge of dese boys, b'cause I'm stayin' heah."

Now that came as a real shock! She had thought he'd be coming along as well! "Avie, I can't go dere alone!"

"Ya won' be alone Prince. You'll have Wit, Keys, Shark, and Dice dere wit' ya. Dey'll protect ya, you'll be jus' fine, dey won't let nothin' happen to ya."

"How do ya know dat?"

"I don't… but ya trust me… ya said so. So trust dat I know what I'm doin' when I send youse and dem. Dis is a fight I gotta fight here, and youse gotta fight dere. B'sides, it'll give ya a good opportunity ta get ta know some of da boys. I'm sure oddah boys from oddah boroughs'll be dere too. Bein' a leadah soon it's important for youse to have connections. Please do dis for me Prince."

Prince sighed a little. It worried her… Manhattan had always scared her, Avalanche knew that. And yet he was doing this to her. "Why do ya want me ta go?" she knew there was more than he was saying.

Avalanche sighed as well, he figured she'd know there was more. "B'cause ya need a good lesson in courage. Ya greatest feah is in Manhattan, and youse gotta face dat if ya gonna be a fearless leadah. When you come back ta Queens, aftah bein' dat long in Manhattan, it won't scare ya no more, you'll have free reign of da city. Even though you ran away so long ago, Prince, ya faddah has still had restrictions on ya. He's kept ya scared an' away from 'im. So you're gonna go and show dat youse ain't bein' controlled by him anymore. Right?"

Prince looked at him for a long second. She realized that everything he said was true, and he was right. She smiled slowly. "Yeah…" she agreed. "I'll do it," she said nodding with her smile.

Avalanche smiled back at her. "Now dat's my goil!" he said hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back. It was at that moment that it sunk in that it wouldn't be that long before Avalanche left. What would she ever do without him? She would be dead if it weren't for him. And in a few weeks he'd be gone.

Avalanche pulled back. "Okay, dere's a few thin's ya gotta watch. One, keep ya hat on at all times. Everyone dere still thinks ya a boy, right?" Prince nodded. They were getting serious now. "Ya may wanna find a rubbah band or somethin' and pull back ya hair so it'll stay bettah, jus' a suggestion. Also, b'careful when ya clean yaself up den. Keep ya shoit on, no mattah how hot it gets, avoid gettin' thrown in a rivah."

"I know all dis Avalanche. I've been doin' it for two an' a half yeahs now."

"I know ya know, but it's gonna be a lot tuffah in 'hattan. Keep ya pitch low in ya voice too," he reminded her. She nodded rolling her eyes a little. She'd heard this all before, well, sort of. "Okay, now, we gotta go get da boys."

Avalanche ran over to the door smiling once again, and Prince smiled as well and followed after him. "WIT! KEYS! SHARK AN' DICE! COME DOWN STAIRS!" he called. The whole lodging house heard it when he called for anyone. Prince had covered hear ears so she wouldn't go deaf from him shouting.

Seconds later the four boys came down the stairs. Prince and Avalanche were waiting for them in the main room. "Boys, you're goin' outta town for a few days."

"Awesome! Where we goin' on vacation to Avalanche?" Keys said excited. Though he was older than Prince by about three months, he didn't act it. They weren't the same height anymore, but a few years ago, Prince had borrowed his clothes when she first came to the lodging house.

Avalanche laughed. "Not really a vacation, more like a business trip."

"Ta where?" Shark asked folding his strong arms, and brushing the blonde hairs from his large face. Shark was just an intimidating young man. He was older than Prince by a two years.

"Manhattan. You're gonna give 'em a hand dere with the strike."

"So we did join then?" Wit asked, questions as always.

"Yep, we joined 'em. I asked da boys dat came by earlier what we's could do ta help. Dey said dey could use some more hands, so I'm gonna send youse, if dat's alright."

"Sure dat's fine!" Dice answered for the whole group. "Racetrack owes me a dollah." Dice smiled as he jingled a pair of Dice that he kept in his pocket. His brown hair was cut short and he was a lanky boy who was about an inch taller than the 5'11" Avalanche.

Just to make sure Avalanche looked at the other three boys. They all nodded in agreement, they'd be happy to go and help out in Manhattan.

"Great. While ya dere Prince is in charge. Dun do nothin' unless either she or Jack says. Also, don't tell no one she's a goil, and don't imply nothin', dis is still Queens greatest kept secret, remembah dat." The boys nodded remembering, and agreeing. "Alright, in dat case, go pack what evah ya need ta take." The four boys turned and rushed up the stairs. "Same goes for you Prince." She nodded as well and followed up the stairs after the boys.

Once she reached the bunk room she started packing throwing things into a suit case, one that she'd unpacked two and a half years ago, and hadn't looked at since. It brought a lot of memories come flying back. She pulled back her shirt on her left hand. One gold bracelet. She'd never lost it, she'd taken it from her mother's jewelry box when she left home, and she had kept it as a prized possession. No one knew she had it, it was her own reminder.

"Hey Prince," Two-step called causing Prince to cover it back up hastily. "I heah ya goin' to Manhattan. Can I come?"

Prince laughed a little. "Sorry kid, ya gotta stay heah. Keep an eye on dese boys. Give Avalanche hand. Be second in command while I'm gone, okay kid?"

"Okay!" Two-step said with a huge smile. He loved being in charge, because he never got to be in charge, and no one ever listened to him because he liked to talk without thinking.

"Be good while I'm gone too, okay?" she said.

He nodded agreeing he'd be good while Prince was in Manhattan. He then proceeded to help her pack her things into a bag. A few shirts, pairs of pants, a hair brush, and everything else she needed to take with her.

Once all the packing was gone the five of them and Avalanche met up again. "First thing in the morning you two head off, okay? No need ta wait until latah. We ain't gonna be sellin' a pape any time soon, so go ahead and hurry dere. Da soonah ya dere da bettah." They all agreed with that. "But now… let's get some sleep!" It had gotten late fast, that had taken most of the day. And these five would need their sleep preparing for tomorrow and the next few days as it was.

Once they were all in bed and the lights were off several of the boys prayed, Prince included. She'd kept right on praying all the time she was there. It was different from when she was a kid. She whispered to herself as lay in her bunk. "Dear God, please bless da newsies. Bless Avalanche, and all da oddah leadahs of New York. Bless everyone who was a newsie, and everyone who is a newsie. Keep Francis Sullivan safe from harm, and away from my father. Bless my mother, keep her safe. Bless my father, but please make him nicer. And please," she usually added to make it a good headline tomorrow here, but she changed it this time, "make the strike end soon."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Feels like I haven't updated in forever! I think I missed a week somewhere back there. Oops! If I did sorry about that, but we're back on schedule now! One update comin' atcha every Monday and Friday. You have my word, and if I forget, remind me! And I'll put up the next chapter straight away. Happy Spring, and see you all on Friday!


	4. Manhattan Rules

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Four: Manhattan Rules

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The five newsies walked down the New York street. It was early. Very early. The-sun-was-not-yet-up, early. All of them were tired. And it was almost dead silent between them all. They slowly crossed the border from Queens to Brooklyn. They didn't know when they'd be back in Queens again, but they hoped it was too long.

With every step Dice took a "rattle, rattle, rattle," could be heard as the dice in his pocket clicked together. Keys could be heard whispering to a slowly simmering Shark. Wit was beside Prince and neither one were making much noise, other than their feet hitting the pavement.

"Will you shut up?!" Shark yelled breaking the near silence. "You ain't shut up since we left da lodin' house. So… please! Shut up!"

Keys gazed at Shark, all of them frozen to the spot at the sudden outburst. It was as though time had stopped. All eyes were on Shark and Keys.

"Uhhh…" was the sound that came from Wit. "Prince?" he whispered, implying she should do something.

"Right," she said getting the message and unfreezing from her position as she moved back towards the two boys. "Keys… be quiet. Shark… calm down. All of youse… just… calm down, relax, let's keep movin'." Shark's body relaxed as did Keys'. All of them turned and continued walking towards Manhattan.

The sound heard then was now only the feet and dice. Well that was until…

"…sorry." came Keys' whispered apology.

"Dat's it! C'mere youse!" Shark yelled.

Keys screamed. Shark roared. Dice moved. Wit cursed. Prince ran… towards the quarreling boys.

"'EY!" she said stepping between the cringing Keys and the angry Shark with his fist pulled back, ready to attack. "Look… it's early! We're tired. We're angry. So here's what we's gonna do. We's gonna walk ta Manhattan. Keys, ya gonna leave Shark alone. Ya wanna talk? Talk ta me. Youse two keep ya distance for da rest of da time. Got it? Youse dun bug him," Prince said to Keys, "an youse dun bug him," she said then to Shark.

The two boys nodded in agreement. Wit came back to walk beside Shark, and Keys came up to continue on beside Prince. Not a word was spoken from anyone the rest of the way to Manhattan.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

The trip through Brooklyn was quiet, and nothing interesting happened until they reached Manhattan. By this time they were waking up a bit more, Shark had calmed down, and Keys had started talking again. The sun was coming up as Prince looked towards the east to watch what she could of it from the Manhattan streets.

"Hey Prince, you awake?" Keys asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry yeah," she said.

"Ya hair's fallin' out a little. Right there," he said. Prince quickly brought her hand up and tucked the loose hair back under her cap. "Ya got it," he said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks," she said with a soft smile to him.

Dice added himself to their conversation smiling as the three of them talked. And about 5 blocks from the Lodging House Wit and Shark came up and joined in the conversation too. But Shark kept his distance from Keys.

"Is it just me," Wit said as they saw the lodging house come into sight, "or is this bag gettin' heavier?"

Prince laughed. "Ya just been caryin' it so long it feels dat way."

"You sure? How do I know ya didn't put some of ya stuff in when I wasn't lookin'."

"And when would I have done dat?" she countered.

"…point taken. Alright. You win. But I'm watchin' youse."

"Come on! Let's pick up the pace!" Keys said eagerly. "We're almost there. Race ya!" Keys took off running as did the other newsies. Shark pulled ahead almost instantly, as Prince, Wit and Dice took off after them.

As they ran Prince pulled ahead of all of them rather easily. Turns out, the girl was quite a fast runner. In a close second came Shark, then Keys followed by Dice and Wit, though the last two had been running hard and it was a close call, it was hard to tell which one actually got last.

Prince laughed at the bickering Dice and Wit, who were arguing over who had really won, as she turned and knocked on the front door of the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House.

It was Kloppman who answered the door. "What's this then?" he said looking at the children.

"Heya Mistah Kloppman," Prince said talking in a deep voice. "It's Prince. Ya know, from Queens. We told ya boys we was on our way dis mornin' quick as we could get here. And here we are."

"Oooh, I see, I see. Well come in come in." He opened the door wider as the five newsies stepped inside. He closed the door after them. "The boys will be right down. They just woke up."

They all laughed quietly. "Lazy," Dice said shaking his head a little. "We been awake hours, and dey are just now getting' up." They all laughed a little harder.

First down the stairs that morning was Mush, followed closely by Tumbler, and a lot of the other younger newsies. Mush was a real cute boy at the lodging house, and word around the newsies was he could get any girl he wanted. "Trust me boys," Mush said as he walked towards the main living area for the boys to stay in, "the best way ta get a goil is ta make her laugh. Ya get her to do that and you suddenly got her attention. Follow it up wit' compliments, smile at her, and treat her special. B'fore ya know it, you'll have a goil friend," he said proudly. "Dat's how I got mine."

"How long you had dis one anyway Mush?" Tumbler asked.

"Quite a while actually."

"No, exactly how long ya been tagethah?" Tumbler said disbelievingly.

"… five months. But dis goil is special! She's differen't!"

The younger boys laughed and waved their hands and flicking their wrists at mush as if saying, 'forget you.' Almost like they were throwing things at him or something. They then dashed off towards the front door.

Coming down the stairs then were Blink and Racetrack who were rolling with laughter. Blink was a blonde boy who wore an eye patch over one eye. Racetrack was a short dark haired Italian boy who had taught Prince how to play poker. He used to bunk in Brooklyn, but came to Manhattan for reasons of his own. "Trust me boys," Blink said doing his best impression of Mush, "b'fore ya know it ya'll have a goil friend." Race only laughed harder.

"Shove it Blink. I've had more goil friends den youse," Mush said pushing Blinks cap down on his head.

"Yeah, but da numbah dun mattah. I've had my goil in da amount of time it's taken youse ta go through three!" He smiled a little dreamily thinking about his girl.

Racetrack rolled his eyes at them all. "Ya both nuts. Da women you boys chase you'll nevah catch. Me, I've been wit' my goil longer den any of ya. Lady Luck ain't nevah left me. An' she nevah will."

"Yeah, well I'd like ta see ya take her out for a good time," Mush said chuckling, implying that Race couldn't actually take her anywhere, since she wasn't a real person.

"That's what poker's for!" Racetrack said as the three of them disappeared out the front door as well. So far, it seemed that no one had noticed the five Queens newsies sitting in the front room.

That was until Skittery and Specs came down the stairs. "Hey!" Specs said seeing them instantly. "Youse guys made it huh? How long ya been here?" he asked.

"Not dat long," Prince said with a smile as she took her hand and spit in it with the usual newsie greeting and shaking Specs' in return. She kept her pitch low sounding as much like a boy as she could.

"Make it alright?"

"Yep," she said.

"Jack should be down in just a sec. Den he'll tell ya what da plan is for now."

As if on cue Jack Cowboy Kelly came down the stairs. "What about Jack?" he asked as he jumped the banister and landed before he stood up to his full height. He stood a bit taller than Prince, had brown hair that was long for a boy, a strong build, and brown eyes. He had a very interesting face too, capable of all sorts of emotions, and just as good at hiding them as well. One reason he was an incredible liar… or… improver of the truth. He had been the one to teach Prince what a poker face was. Prince was also one of the few in the city who knew his real name was Francis Sullivan, but that was by no fault of hers. He was the one her father was after, thinking that Jack had kidnapped Prince to get revenge on the Warden for putting Derek Sullivan, Jack's father, in jail. This, however, was not true, but the Warden didn't know that.

"Speak of da leadah," Skittery said. "Da Queens boys are here," he said to Jack.

"Okay, uhhh… just follah me," he said as he waved them over to the stairs. Without a second of hesitation they all picked their bags back up and followed Jack up the stairs.

They soon entered a messy bunk room with things thrown all over the place, and sheets out of their places and even completely on the floor. "Dis is where youse'll be stayin'. Just in heah wit' us. Figured dat'd be okay. We's are sorta outta beds, so one of ya'll hafta share wit' annuddah one of our boys, and da rest of ya'll hafta share two beds." Basically they only had 2 and a half open beds for them to sleep in.

"Dat's fine," Prince said. "We can handle bein' cramped. No issue dere," she said with a smile.

"Good, den get settled den meet me back down stairs. We'll go ovah stuff." He headed back out the door and down the stairs once more.

"Alright," Prince said keeping her pitch low, just in case. "Wit' an' I'll share a bunk. Keys… Dice, ya betta stay wit' Shark. Dat way Keys can bunk wit' anuddah kid."

"Dat's just cruel Prince," Shark said with a smirk. "Puttin' a helpless little Manhattan kid in a situation where he's gotta be nice ta Keys."

"Hey!" Keys said offended at that comment.

"I thought I told ya two ta lay off for a while," she said with a groan. She walked over to a bunk and threw her bag down on one side, and Wit did the same on the other side. They'd be on the top of the bed, and Dice and Shark would be on the bottom bunk. Dice tossed his stuff in a corner until he figured out where he'd be staying later that night.

"Okay," Prince said. "B'fore we go down dere ta talk, let's talk a little up heah. One, I'm still a goil…" she whispered, "so, keep dat quiet." The boys knew this, just a reminder, she didn't want anyone finding out, so they couldn't afford any slips. "Two, we're in Manhattan now, we follah Manhattan rules. Be polite, an' stay outta trouble, dese guys are our friends, treat 'em like kings. If I ain't around, listen ta Jack, and if Jack ain't around den ya listen ta me," she reminded them. "Okay, let's go."

The boys and her all headed out the door and down the stairs. "Okay, now… here's da plan. We's gonna go stop da wagon's comin' outta da World," Jack explained. We're gonna barricade 'em. From dere we're gonna rip up and destroy as many papes as we can. And from dere… well… we'll play it by ear. Just listen and see what oddahs are doin', and what oddahs say ta do, an' youse should be fine. Ready? Good, let's go," he said as he headed out the door without another word.

Prince looked at the boys who appeared ready to go as well. She put a determined look on her face before she followed Jack out the front door as well leading the Queens newsies behind her as they headed towards the World Head Quarters.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Oops! A day late. But that was because I didn't get on the computer last night. I was super tired, so here it is just for you. You've got the weekend, and then I will be back on monday with the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and I'd love a review? Maybe? Well, if you want, and if you have a second. See you on Monday!


	5. Freeze!

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Five: Freeze!

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Prince was scared, but that wasn't surprising considering that she was currently staring at the Manhattan World Distribution Headquarters gates. Her fellow newsies were standing along side her as silence fell over the street. Some boys kneeled, some stood. Some had their arms linked with their friends while others had them raised, their hands in fists. All of them were still and silent. It was a hot day in Manhattan but every single newsie held their position still as a statue.

The sound that finally cut through the silence and stillness was the whinny of a horse and the rolling cart wheels on the warm cobble stone street. Well, these newsies were not about to play a game of chicken with a newspaper cart, and horses. Jack and Dave stood up and ran to the side. They were soon followed by other newsies all moving out of the way as quickly as possible, in no mood to break a limb, or worse.

Once the cart had cleared the newsies moved forward again to crowd around the gate. A bunch of young boys with papers in their hands stood on the other side of the gate. "Come on you scabbers," Racetrack said, "cross tha line."

Everyone was plenty mad at these paper boys, Queens newsies included, because they were selling papers, making money and were down right traitors. That was when Dave piped up to try and get everyone to stop before it got out of hand. "Alright. Everyone, remain calm!" Nothing but silence. No one said a word… had it worked?

"Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!" Jack yelled as he dove towards the paper boys. All of Manhattan and Queens cheered in agreement and dove forward as well, to fight back the scabs. It seemed that Davey's plea hadn't worked. Dave rolled his eyes, and decided that if he couldn't beat them he'd simply have to join them, and he dove in as well. The scabs began to flee in panic.

The boys with Racetrack in the lead worked their way back towards the newspaper chute and gates leading to the back to destroy of some of the papers on the cart, and those that had not yet come out. But then the worker gates near them began to open and men began to come out, easily one man for every newsie there.

"Jack!" Race yelled which instantly grabbed nearly everyone's attention. "Jack! It's the crib!" he yelled as he ran from the opening doors. Prince gasped as she took a look at all the men that were coming for them. The entire Distribution Apparatus went up in chaos as the men went on the attack.

Every one was scared, some called for help as others tried to make a break for the gates. However, they were too late to realize that the workers had closed the front gates on them, trapping every last one of them inside.

As Prince ran through the crowed she looked for people who needed help. One of those needing help was Jack himself who was trapped in a circle, surrounded and fighting two or three armed men, plus the Delancy's. She wanted to help him, but from her situation she couldn't, she wasn't strong enough, not to fight that many men. Her only plan was to break out. She grabbed a club from an unsuspecting man as she ran by him. She smiled, not looking back, but hearing his angry calls after her. Once she reached the gate she pulled back and slammed the club against the gate. Not even a dent had been made, but other newsies started to get the same idea and beat on the gates as well, screaming for help from people outside. She swung at it yet again, and this time made a dent, but it was far from enough.

She looked out between the bars and could see a man with a camera, right outside the front gate. "Aren't you going to stop them sir?" the camera man asked to a police man who was literally perched up on his high horse.

The bull's only reply was "Move along mister," as he urged his horse forward to push the camera man back out of range of the gate, and too far to get any good pictures of anything, or to help the boys in anyway.

Prince turned from the gate to see if and how she could help. Jack was losing his fight, and it was looking bad. There were simply too many of them, they were out numbered. For a moment it seemed hopeless.

But the hopeless moment soon passed as suddenly she saw boys appearing on the roof of the distribution… boys she recognized. She looked at them and smiled.

"Never fear!" Spot Conlon proclaimed as he jumped to a balcony high above the crowed, just below the roof along with a few other newsies. "Brooklyn is here!"

"It's Brooklyn!" Mush exclaimed as he smiled up at the leader. Others, upon hearing his call looked up and spotted their friends as well. They began cheering and fighting harder knowing they had a chance. It seemed that Brooklyn boys always had the best timing.

Prince made her way through the crowed once more. Since help had arrived she wanted to be sure that Jack had made it out okay.

Every Brooklyn boy pulled out a slingshot and fired. Not a one of the missed their target hitting men in the head, on the back, the neck, anywhere they could. When the men that the Brooklyn boys had fired at moved to cover the stung spot it gave the boys time to move or fight back.

Prince had found Jack. "Hey, ya alright?"

"Yeah," he said as he looked up at Brooklyn. His face went from scared shock to a victorious smile. "Let's finish dis huh?" he asked, offering her a hand that he had spit in.

"Youse got it Cowboy!" she said in a deep voice as she spit in her own hand and shook his. Jack moved towards the center of the melancholy to get Spot's attention while Prince went to help others.

Mush barely escaped one man's clutches, before he was hit in the hind quarters with a rock. Another man, who had a good hold on a young dark skinned newsie named Boots, was struck in the back of a neck by Spot Conlon himself. Boots, now being released, punched the man in the face, kneed him in the stomach, and kicked him in the shin! Spot watched with a smile as he turned his eyes now towards Racetrack, and saw he was in a small predicament.

The young Italian boy was found over on the steps reaching to the Distribution window. A man had cornered him there. Prince took a running leap onto the platform behind to help before Race said, "Hey, I give up! Alright? Alright, I give up." Prince instantly understood what Race was thinking, it was written all over his face, so she came up with a distraction. Just as the man went to attack Race, Prince reached up and rang the distribution bell. Race looked back long enough to get the man who had him cornered to look too. While the man was distracted Race whipped around and sent a kick straight into the man's groin. The man howled in terrible pain as Prince laughed.

A heavy set man, the distributor who she had heard was affectionately referred to as Weasel looked at her for a moment. She couldn't help but snicker at the look on his face, they had him scared!

Race, meanwhile, stood up and punched his attacker in the jaw, sending the man backwards, which drew Prince's attention from Weasel. Something flying through the air caught her eye and she saw that it was Brooklyn leader swinging into the fray. Prince got the idea that she should keep helping if she could, so she headed towards the edge of the platform, and leaped off once again to help some of the Queens boys, as well as others.

The first one she found was Shark. "Shark!" she called to him. "Where is everyone?"

"I dunno!" he said as he smacked a guy in the head. "I ain't seen anyone other than Dice, and he's right there," he said nodding about 5 feet from him showing Dice who had just kicked a man in the shins. "Ain't seen Keys or Wit."

"Thanks," she said. She would have stayed to help the boys, but knowing Dice and Shark she would only get in the way. So, she hurried off to locate Wit.

Her comrade was found when she reached the back gate that the men had come in. Wit had his back to a man, and the man had an arm around Wit's neck, restraining him. He clutched the man's arm and attempted to fight back. Prince decided that he needed help. She dashed over to him, pulled back and socked the guy in the stomach. That released his grip and Wit was free. Prince pulled back again and sent him a right hook to the jaw which caused the man to fly backwards into the crowed. "Thanks!" Wit said. "You okay?"

"Yep, I'm jus' fine, thank ya. Youse alright?"

He nodded in response. "Where is everyone?"

"Shark and Dice are doin' alright, but I ain't found Keys yet. Come help me," she said as they went in search of the youngest newsie that Queens had sent.

She and Wit found Keys just as a man had punched Skittery straight off the platform. Keys and several others caught him so he wouldn't fall straight to the ground. "Are you alright?!" came Dave's concerned call. In response all the boys hoisted Skittery back up onto his feet and he punched the man right back, straight across the face. Prince laughed, finding this all too comical.

All at once a loud call rose above the crowed and the distinct word was "Brooklyn!" When every one turned towards the source of the sound they saw that Spot Conlon had opened the gate, and was now leading every single Brooklyn newsie into the fray. The men began to retreat, and if they didn't they were pushed back to their original entrance point by the growing number of Brooklyn boys entering the small enclosed area. The last man was pushed through the door and it was closed once more.

Everyone celebrated! They'd won! Prince hugged Wit in sheer happiness of the victory, both of them laughing like they would explode from the joy of the situation. Prince watched as she saw the camera man one more, walking by her and Wit. He sat his camera down in front of the platform where several Manhattan Newsies, including Jack, and Spot as well were celebrating by ripping up papers and throwing them down on the ground. "Jack!" the man exclaimed which barely got any attention at all. "Boys! Freeze!" he tried again to get their attention, yet failed.

The only one who had heard him was Jack, who was barely paying the man any attention, still wrapped up in his victory. Still he put one arm around Dave and another around a younger boy's shoulders before he looked at the camera. "Alright boys," he said, though no one was paying much attention to him either.

A boy called Pie Eater jumped on Dave's foot purely by accident, which caused Dave to call out in pain as he jumped up and down now trying to keep his balance on one foot, and not succeeding.

"Freeze!" the man called again, louder this time. Everyone looked up at him and without warning he took a picture of them.

"What?!" several boys asked once the picture was taken.

"I had to take your picture," he said with a slight smirk. Jack laughed as the other boys looked at each other in disbelief, for Jack had been the only one who was prepared.

"Boys, I do believe we're done here," Jack proclaimed to those around him. "Tell the others, alright?" The Manhattan boys nodded as they hurried off to tell the rest of the newsboys there. Jack and Spot kept their position; both simply looked at each other and grinned as though there had been no doubt that things were going to turn out exactly this way. Prince looked at them and wondered if they planed it all… she chuckled a little at the thought, and smiled as well as she looked from the two leaders to the rest of the crowed. They had won the battle, but the war was far from over.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Okay, for some reason, this update is delayed, and... I got off somewhere, I'm sorry! . So to make up for this I'm going to put up another chapter tonight. And then I'll put up another on friday so... enjoy the next chapter!


	6. Ya Got Em Right Where Ya Want Em

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter 6: Got 'Em Right Where Ya Want 'Em

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are, go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

So much for the morning edition. It was long since destroyed as the boys celebrated back at the Manhattan Lodging house. Denton said that dinner for that evening was on him, but not until five o'clock, so they had an entire day to kill.

"Man, this is great! Did you see the look on Oscar's face when Spot showed up? You woulda thought someone had a knife to his throat," Blink said laughing loudly, as the other newsies joined him.

"Those guys came in the nick of time," Mush said.

"'Course they did! Gotta make a grand entrance, but dun wanna be late. Dat's da beauty of great timin'," Race said proudly. Race himself, had once been a Brooklyn boy, so of course, he knew everything.

"No Race, that's the beauty of Brooklyn!" Spot said with a smirk as he and Jack entered the lodging house. The building erupted in cheers as they applauded Spot, still thanking Brooklyn for saving their butts earlier.

Spot gave a Brooklyn smirk and bowed a little accepting the compliment. Other boys from Brooklyn followed in behind him. "Some of these guys are gonna be givin' us a hand from now on. Which means they'll be sleepin' where evah there's room around here," Jack stated, leaving little room for argument, not that anyone would.

Some of the Brooklyn boys went to take their things upstairs, some of Manhattan went to help as well, while others stayed down stairs to talk some more.

"Sooo…" Prince said looking around. "What do we do until five o'clock?"

"We could play poker?" Jack suggested. No one seemed to be too fond of that idea.

"We could play a different card game," said Mush. No one was interested in that idea either. They were too antsy to just sit and play cards, or talk, and do nothing all day.

"We could play ball!" Blink said. That one got a much more positive reaction. It was approved and decided, as they grabbed a ball, and a bat that belonged to Mush, and ran outside to play.

As the Manhattan boys ran outside they divided into their usual teams.

"Hey, uh, Jack?" Spot asked tapping Jack on the shoulder. Jack turned and looked at Spot curiously. "Ya mind if we play?"

Jack's expression was confused at first, but then he realized that he and his boys had forgotten that Queens and Brooklyn had no assigned teams. He chuckled nervously. "Heh, sorry. Right, um, how about Brooklyn and Queens play together, against us?"

Spot nodded. "Sounds good to me," he was always up for a challenge. Jack called his boys together, and Spot got the Brooklyn and Queens kids together.

"Alright, I'm gonna play shortstop," Spot said. "Who else is gonna play what?"

A Brooklyn boy named Tech said he'd play third base and another Brooklyn boy, this one named Brisk, said he'd play first base. Shark called pitcher, and Prince would catch for him. Wit agreed to take second base, and that covered their infield. So, that left the other boys to go and be out fielders. However, the outfield was far from a boring job when you were playing Manhattan in their street.

They had plenty of time to play since they didn't have to stop until five o'clock. Then, before they went to meet Denton for dinner they'd have to handle the evening edition at the Journal and World Headquarters. And, considering it was only just nine thirty, that gave them seven whole hours to play ball, if they so chose.

Brooklyn and Queens took the field first, each taking their respective positions. Blink let Prince use his catcher's glove, figuring it would be needed. Some of the other, few, gloves they had, were given to the outfielders, telling them they would need it.

First to bat was Skittery. Shark smiled as he pitched the ball. A strike and a ball later Shark sent his third pitch by the plate. Skittery hit it down the third base line. Tech, the Brooklynite third basemen, picked up the ball and threw it to Brisk at first. He caught the ball, but not quite in time, and Skittery was safe.

Next up at bat was Race…

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

It was nearly noon, just over two hours later, and the top eighth inning. Shark had traded places with Dice, in the outfield because his arm was hurting from throwing for seven innings.

The score was currently tied, eight to eight. Mush was on third base currently, and Dave was on first. Jack was up to bat.

"C'mon Jack! Hit me home!" Mush called from third base.

"Yeah! C'mon Jack! Run home!"

"It's called a homerun Dave!" Boots called from the bench as he and the other Manhattan boys chuckled a little.

Jack seemed extremely confident as he stepped up to bat. "I'll hit a home run and then some, no problem. Hell, I'll be able to run the bases twice!"

"Aw, shut up," Prince said. "Pitch the ball Dice!"

Jack just laughed. "Don't say I didn't warn ya!" he pulled the bat up and snickered, waiting for the pitch.

Prince rolled her eyes at the Jack's ego. However, she smiled evilly to Dice, telling him to let Jack really have it. Dice nodded, understanding completely, but didn't crack a smile, with that poker face of his, giving Jack no idea what was coming. He pulled back his arm and let the ball fly towards Jack, and right past him, as he swung. Prince caught the ball.

"Strike one!"

"What?" Jack protested. "That was no strike! That was a ball!"

"Yeah, if the definition of ball is you swingin' and missin'!" she said as she threw the ball back to Dice.

Jack glared. "Fine, alright, it don't matter anyway." Jack took the bat and tapped the sides of his shoes.

"Shake it off Jack. You got 'em right where ya want 'em," Mush called as he clapped his hands. The other Manhattan boys joined in the encouraging calls.

Jack prepared to bat again. Dice pulled back and let the ball fly. Jack swung at the curve (which would have been a ball, had he not swung), and Prince caught the ball once more.

"Strike two!"

"I didn't swing at that!"

"Like hell ya didn't! Ya swung so hard I had ta duck! One more strike and ya out Jack."

"There won't be another strike," Jack said slightly angry now. "I'll hit it clean outta the city. You'll see."

"Sure," Prince said, "and I'm Roosevelt's sister," she said as the field erupted in laughter, but for several reasons. Manhattan and Brooklyn found the image of Prince in a dress rather humorous. Queens was laughing for the same reason, but also because they thought it was funny that Manhattan and Brooklyn didn't know that she really was a girl. Prince tossed the ball to Dice once more.

"Alright, enough with the show, let's play ball!" Jack said tiring of the jokes and playful insults.

The field went back to cheering Jack on as Dice pulled back and pitched the ball.

CRACK!

The ball connected with the bat. Prince was on her feet as Jack watched the ball fly, shielding his eyes from the sun. The ball flew far, but no one in the infield chased it, just stood watching it fly. It continued to fly over the heads of the out fielders, and they turned to watch and chase after it. But before they could even move they saw why no one else was moving, as the entire field fell silent.

Their eyes went wide as the sound of shattering glass was heard, and the newsies gave a collective cringe.

"Cheese it!" Jack said grabbing the bat and running for it.

The boys instantly scattered, taking their make-shift bases with them, and getting off the street. Some of them made it to ally ways, some into the lodging house, as others ran down the streets, away from the shattered window.

The game was over, the score left at eight to eight, with no winner.

Prince had taken off down an ally way. When those around her stopped she found herself standing with Dice, Wit, Jack, and Race. All were leaned over, hands on their knees from running so fast.

Race stood up straight and glared at Jack. "Smooth move! That was our last good ball!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And that's the last chapter for now! I will have more come friday, as usual, don't worry! Though acctually, I forgot to update because... well I didn't get any reveiws! However sad that may be. I got some from my friend **Perch** today, and I remembered, "Oh crap! I haven't updated in forever!" So I'm sorry! But I promise if you review I'll totally remember this friday. I know, not exactly a fair trade, but cha dun gotta say much! Just remind me to update on Friday. . Thanks everyone, and I'll (hopefully) see you on Friday!


	7. Baseball has Declared War on Your Bakery

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter 7: Baseball has Declared War on Your Bakery

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are, go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The five of them stood in the alley way for quite some time, hoping and praying they weren't going to get in trouble for this. They stayed in the alley behind the lodging house for Spot and two other Brooklyn boys to join them. From the alley way they could all hear the baker from down the street slam the door on the lodging house, and yell at the top of his lungs for the owner of the Manhattan Lodging House, Mr. Kloppman.

The baker, Mr. Gram, was a large man. He was often dressed in a white coat with two rows of buttons, and a black apron that draped down in front of him. He stood no more than 5' 9" and was about as big around as he was tall. His hair was white as his big coat, and so was his mustache. He had a low deep voice, like a bass instrument, and when he was angry, like he was just now, it seemed as though the instrument went out of tune.

"Mr. Kloppman! I have a bone to pick with you!" he called loudly once more. The boys who had run into the lodging house off the street when Jack broke the window jumped a good foot in the air at his loud voice, and they were upstairs.

Kloppman's appearance, on the other hand, was almost the exact opposite of Gram's. He seemed nothing but skin and bones, and quite tall as well. He was a kinder man than Gram as well. As far as tone was considered Kloppman almost always had a gentle voice, though it could be forceful, and it was a bad idea to mess with Kloppman, it was doubtful he'd ever hurt a mouse.

"Oh, hello Mr. Gram," Kloppman said as he quietly came down the stairs. All the boys upstairs were listening intently. Others who had remained out side found a window, or cracked the door open slightly so they could hear. The kids in the back alley, behind the lodging house peaked over the window sill to see if they could hear the conversation. Jack was especially interested to know how much trouble he was in this time.

"Don't you 'hello Mr. Gram' me. Explain this," he said as he held out the baseball.

"Well that's a baseball Mr. Gram. Anyone can see that."

"I know what it is! Why do you think I have it?"

Kloppman thought for a moment. "Well, if you are interested in a game you may want to ask the boys. They'd be happier and more willing to play than I would."

"I do not want to play a game! This came through my front window, and landed right in a loaf of bread!"

"Well why on earth would a ball do something like that? I'm afraid you're not making much sense Mr. Gram. Unless baseball has declared war on your bakery, I don't see the issue."

"It's an issue because one of your boys hit it! This will be the third time this month. I'll have to fix the window again!"

"Well… simply take the windows out. Then you won't have to fix them. Then everyone will smell all the goods you make. I bet it would even help business!"

"And without windows I would have thieves like the boys that stay here breaking in every night."

Kloppman's jaw tightened. "I'll have you know the boys that stay here are no thieves, they work as honest and hard as you. They are simply trying to stay alive like the rest of us.

Gram looked angrily up at the face of Kloppman. "Well, I expect a full payment, once again. I do have to replace the window, and I think the person who broke it should be the one responsible. We've been through this several times, and you still haven't told me who is hitting those long balls and breaking my windows… and if I knew I'd discipline him myself. But payment will do for now…" Gram huffed angrily, his face red as the strawberries in his strawberry shortcake.

"That's right Mr. Gram. I'll have the money for you by the end of the week as usual."

"Fine… just fine then," Gram turned away from Kloppman and stomped back towards the door. By this time whole heads could be seen in the windows, boys sitting on each other's shoulders to hear and see the goings on. Boys had even been so bold as to come and sit on the stairs and lean against the railing to hear better.

Gram stopped only to turn around, and open the door before he said. "Good day, Mr. Kloppman." He then faced forward and as he left he slammed the door again. This caused all the boys to disappear from sight both on the street and from the windows, and also sent Boots and Les tumbling to the ground floor as the stair railing broke in two.

Kloppman sighed and groaned at the same time. "You boys okay?" he askes as he walked over to the small news boys, now face down on the floor.

"Yeah…" Boots said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Me too," said Les as he did the same. "Sorry about the railing though."

"It's alright," Kloppman said examining it. "It can be replaced. Now… where is everyone else?" he asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question before he even asked it.

Snipeshooter appeared in the window tentatively. "Hi…" he said quietly before he waved slightly.

Kloppman sighed again. "Alright, I want every newsboy that can hear me to come inside as quickly and soon as possible…"

The front door opened as several boys came inside. Others simply climbed in the windows; others came down from the upstairs. All of them looked a little scared, for they knew this was all their fault… mostly Jack's fault, but it was all their faults.

"Alright…" Kloppman said once every last one was inside. "First of all… who won?"

"We tied," Mush spoke up. "I didn't think to run home, and I doubt Davey rounded the bases that fast, so the last score was eight to eight."

"Well geese boys. Can't even finish a game anymore! Second of all, who was it this time?"

"It was me again Kloppman," Jack said speaking up without fear.

"And I don't suppose there's going to be anyway for you to get up the money for Mr. Gram by the end of the week is there?"

"With the strike? Kloppman, dere's no way I could even have half of it by da end of next week! Unless da strike ends before then."

He nodded. "I thought so. Well, then, I assume you all know what we're going to have to do. B'sides, it's been a good two weeks since you last did this Jack. I'll get a list of chores for Jack to do. He's welcome to enlist any and all help that anyone offers. That is, unless he'd rather pay off his debt himself. I've got a good list started. Maybe you ought to get started on them."

Jack nodded. "Sounds fair. I mean, I could get most of it done in four hours…I think," he said nodding.

"Good! Then I'll get the list," Kloppman said. He then went off towards the front desk to see if he could locate that list of things that needed to be cleaned, fixed, mended, shined, or anything else.

"Jack," Prince said, stepping forward slightly. "It ain't really fair, you doin' all this woik… so… we offer ya our help."

"Yeah, us too, Jack," Spot said nodding in agreement with Prince.

The Manhattan boys just smiled at their friends. Jack looked to them now. "And I suppose youse guys are gonna help as usual huh?"

Racetrack shrugged. "Hey, it's no fun without ya, and we get done faster this way. I mean, we might as well help, sooner we get done the less we hafta worry about it right?" Truth is, the Manhattan boys often helped Jack out when he had to pay off a window debt when playing baseball. They usually helped anyone who had to pay off a debt, even if he just had to mop the floor because he didn't have money to pay for the night.

Kloppman returned with the list, and handed it to Jack. The list included washing the sheets on the beds and the clothes, sweeping mopping the floor in the bunk room, and the front area. Also sweeping and mopping the stairs, dusting the mantle, cleaning the bathroom, fixing a leak in the roof that Skittery had complained about, and now replacing the hand railing on the stairs as well were on the list. They sighed slightly as they looked at all that ought to be done, and decided that they had to be getting started. True, had it just been Jack, Kloppman wouldn't have put so much on there, that was a lot to do, but it would keep them occupied for the next day or two. Besides, it already seemed that idle hands did the devil's work, and the last thing they needed was yet another broken window. The boys split up into groups. Brooklyn went to fix the roof, Manhattan would get started on the cleaning, and Queens was in charge of fixing the stair railing.

They wouldn't be done by five o'clock, but when five thirty rolled around, the railing was long since fixed, and the roof was now mended as well. The mantle had been dusted, and the floors were all swept and mopped clean. Prince had said she knew how to sew, and would fix the holes in the clothes and sheets later. The Manhattan and Brooklyn boys said they found it odd that a boy knew how to sew; Queens said that Prince had to learn because they complained all the time, though that wasn't the truth. All that was left was the laundry and cleaning the bathroom. That would keep them mostly busy through most of tomorrow. But at four thirty the boys all had their shoes on, sleeves rolled up and hats on. They had an evening edition to stop, and a celebration dinner to attend.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And that's the chapter that I owed you on Friday. Sorry, I had prom this weekend, so I'm going to give you the one for monday right now. See you at the next chapter.


	8. Try to Ignore Us

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter 8: Try to Ignore Us

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are, go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

_**I did borrow the character of Frankie from a fellow author of mine: Oberon O'Neil who has an account on this site under that name, and is also known as Jester. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Remember, da more we destroy da less they can sell. Ready?!"

"Yeah!" the entire group chorused back to the Manhattan leader standing on the statue.

"Then let's go!" Jack jumped down off the statue. Manhattan, Queens, and Brooklyn newsies began to advance towards the closed gates of the New York World distribution apparatus. But their determined faces and steps started to fade as they saw nearly twenty kids blocking their way. Most of them were the same boys who had trying to sell that morning.

Jack continued advancing, no matter what those around him did. Everyone was listening intently to see what would happen. "What you doin' standin' here? Let us by."

"We want to help," said an older member of the group stepping forward, and matching the determination that Jack had.

Slowly a triumphant smile came across Jack's face. "Always welcome more people fightin' for the better cause," he said nodding. "You gotta name?"

"Frankie."

"Nice ta meetcha Frankie. You and your friends from anywhere in particular?"

Frankie shook his head no. "We come from all over New York, and some of us even from New Jersey. We heard about you and wanted to help."

"Wull I'm Jack," he said before he motioned to the newsies behind him. "These are newsies from around New York, Manhattan, Brooklyn and Queens. We'd be happy ta have ya on board. An' we'll take the assistance dat's for sure."

The gates, at that exact moment started to open at a rapid pace, fast enough to knock some of Frankie's boys off balance, but they were able to get up and out of the way for the heavy iron machine. And just as quickly one wagon came shooting out of the gates like a bullet from a gun. Several had to jump out of the way with no choice, unless they wanted major damage inflicted on themselves. A few of the boys tried to run after the wagon, but couldn't keep up, so they decided to stay behind, and help there.

The news boys, now an extra twenty some stronger, had no problems. The men from that morning refused to come and fight again because they had gotten beat so badly before. Some of them were still sore. Even the Delancy's stayed safely behind doors and windows.

As the boys tore up the papers they threw them at each other, laughing, making towers than knocking them over. It was like a party, and all the workers could really do was stand by and watch, while the newsies laughed in their faces.

Once every last pape had been dismantled and destroyed the boys decided that was sufficient for the time being. They grabbed a couple for souvenirs, and for fun before they departed for Tibby's.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

The cheers from the boys were almost loud enough to be heard three blocks away as they celebrated their huge victory.

"So, let's have some ideas!"

"Well, we gotta show people where we stand," Dave said.

"Yeah, so we gotta stay in da papes," Jack added, knowing that would be the only way to get any publicity at all

"My paper's the only one printing any strike news, so far," Denton added.

That gave Jack an idea. "So we should do somethin' so big that the other papers'll feel stupid if they try to ignore us." Every one nodded in agreement, thinking it was a good idea so far. "Like a rally. A newsie rally, with all da kids from all ovah New York. We'll make it the biggest, loudest, noisiest blow out dis town's evah seen." To toast their success the waiter brought out a tray of drinks for Denton and the newsies.

"Send a message to the big boys!" Everyone really liked this idea; this was turning out to be a great plan already!

"Yeah, I'll give 'em a message," Racetrack added which made most of the boys laugh and agree once again. Boys started to take drinks off the table, though it seemed there wasn't quite enough for everyone, some shared while the waiter went back to get some more drinks for those who didn't get one the first time around.

"Yeah, there's a lot of us, and we ain't goin' away," Jack said as he took a drink from the tray on the table in front of him. "We'll fight until damned dooms day if it means we get a fair shake."

"Hey you guys," Dave said as he took a glass as well and stood beside the reporter. "To our man Denton." Denton graciously tried to turn down the thanks and praise, but the newsies wouldn't stand for it.

"Our man Denton!" they said in unison before they all started to drink from the glasses in their hands.

"Now let's eat," Jack said with a smile as the boys all agreed and sat down so they could eat. The waiters had brought out their food while they were talking, so they could all go eat.

"Oh, I brought extras boys," Denton said. He stepped just outside the door and brought in about thirty copies of that day's New York Sun, the paper that he worked for. "Incase, you wanna save it."

The boys took a few, but some decided that they could share. Prince grabbed three copies and took them with her over to a table where all the Queens boys were sitting. For, while Manhattan was making plans they had to decide what they were going to do to be of some help and assistance. They had to make plans of their own.

"Extry extry," Prince said as she tossed two the papers in the center of the table before she took her drink to go and sit beside Wit. Shark and Dice each grabbed one and Keys looked over Dice's shoulder while Wit looked at the paper Prince had kept in her possession. "Alright, boys, we need to start plannin' ourselves" she said keeping her voice deep and sounding like a boy. She was starting to think it was going to get stuck that low. But so far no one had noticed her girl-ness. As they talked they slowly ate the food in front of them that Denton was paying for.

"What plannin' do we gotta do?" Keys asked. "I mean, there ain't much to plan. We stay in Manhattan, that's all there is to it."

"I dun think so," Prince said shaking her head. "See, I agree, it kinda looks that way. Simple, we stay in Manhattan until it's over, but there are other things to look at here."

"And those things are?" Wit asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Wull, what are we gonna do after da rally? I mean, we'll probably be sent back to Queens at some point so that we can tell Avalanche about it. Obviously we'll help set up for it, but my main concoin right now is what's gonna happen after the rally."

"I thought we were just gonna stay in Manhattan until this whole strike thing was over," Shark said shrugging.

"Well, that is unless Queens needs help. I mean, I haven't heard word from Avalanche and-"

"I wouldn't worry about that too much Prince. I mean, we only got here this morning. I'm sure Queens is doing just fine," Wit reassured her.

Prince rolled her eyes just the same. "I'm just plannin' ahead."

"Wull ya dun gotta plan dat far ahead," Dice said. "Trust me on dis one Prince. I gotta feelin' that these newspaper guys ain't gonna be holdin' too long. I mean they've already lost a whole lotta money, and as more people join us they lose more money. Before too long they'll be payin' us to sell their papers instead of the other way around."

She nodded slightly as she looked at Dice. "Okay, okay. So I take it you guys wanna stick around after the rally's ovah then?" By this time most of them were done eating whatever food they had ordered and were just simply discussing now.

The boys glanced around the table and nodded. "Alright, then we'll plan on it."

"Pardon me," someone said tapping Prince on the shoulder. Prince turned around in her chair to see Frankie standing behind her. "Hi," he said. "My name's Frankie. You guys are all from Queens, right?" They nodded. "I just wanted to get acquainted with everybody, so if anyone asks me who anyone is I can tell 'em. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Prince," she said as she offered a hand to him. "The future leader of Queens in… well as soon as this whole strike business is over. This is Keys, that's Shark, Dice, and this here's Wit. There's more Queens boys, but their all back in Queens."

"I figured," Frankie said nodding. "Well it's good to meet you. You know, we had a guy start to sell recently. We don't think he's got any parents though he says he goes home every night, just like we do to sleep. But we've never seen his house, or heard anything about it. If we could talk him into it, do you think he could stay with you? You all seem nice, fair, non threatening group of people. I think it's what he needs."

"Hey, no problem. Da more da marrier," Prince said nodding.

"I'll be sure to introduce you sometime."

"That'd be great," Prince said nodding.

"I better keep goin' though, or I'll never meet them all. Later," he said as he went back into the group of people.

The party continued on until eight o'clock or later. At this point the boys decided they ought to be leaving. They'd eaten their fill several times over, drank more soda pop than their stomachs could hold and laughed until they cried. For times being rough, they seemed rather light hearted at the current time. However, at sunset they were all heading back to the Manhattan lodging houses, or towards their homes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And that should do it. If you have a second just send me a reminder to review on Friday. I'll try and write it on my calendar, but I have music contest, so ya might see me on Thursday. Either way I'll... see ya towards the end of the week!


	9. Proved You Wrong

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter 9: Proved You Wrong

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are, go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Once they returned to the lodging house some of the younger boys fell asleep instantly. The older ones not ready to sleep just yet, thought they'd do more to further their plan with the strike. Some boys started to plan what they'd need for the rally; others sat down and found nothing else to do put play cards. Others, mostly Manhattan boys, went into the back alley to get some wood to make signs. The room was a complete mess of sound.

"So, what should Medda sing?"

"Double down boys!"

"Hey, I need a hammer!"

"Ain't over until the fat lady sings."

"Medda ain't fat!"

"Wasn't talkin' to you!"

"Hello! Hammer?"

"Thank you, Thank you all… for your cash."

"Hey, we need paint too."

"Good bye!"

"What?!"

"Hey, you cheated!"

"What did you say?"

"Did not!"

"That ain't-"

"QUIET!" Prince said having about enough of this. "Geeze! All any body hears is that Medda is a fat hammer who wasn't talkin' about cash, and we're saying good bye to a painted cheater! Now… please… Mush, do you know where the hammer and paint are?"

"Sure."

"Go get 'em." She commanded. "Race wins. He never cheats. He just… improves his odds a little. Just keep playin'. As far as what Medda should sing, have it be somethin' up beat, and encouragin', that we can kinda dance to."

"Like High Times Hard Times!" Swifty exclaimed and the planning continued.

Then Mush returned. "Okay, got the hammer and paint," he handed them off to Dutchy as they went outside with the hammer, leaving the paint behind to chop up some crates.

Prince, fell back onto an armchair. The noise resumed, but at a much lower volume so everyone could hear. Prince whispered under her breath in Gaelic, "Is minic a bhris béal duine a shrón."

"Way ta go leadah," Wit said as he walked over to her. "But what's that mean?"

Prince looked up at him and smirked a little. "Many a time a man's mouth broke his nose," she said with a slight smirk. "And thanks, but I ain't leadah yet." she said rolling her eyes slightly.

"Ya gonna have no problems when Avalanche is gone."

"Says you."

"I ain't the only one who thinks that."

"Den ya just da only one dat says it."

"Nice job, Prince," Jack said casually as he passed her on his way towards the stairs. "I tried, couldn't get 'em to shut up, not loud enough. Guess Avalanche rubbed off on you huh?" Jack smiled as he disappeared up the stairs, heading for the bunk room to get some things.

"Well, he proved you wrong, huh?" Wit said chuckling, rather satisfied with himself.

"Oh shove it."

A few minutes later the crates were torn apart, and people had more that they could do to help. This was how the card game quickly died. They had bought supplies for sign making as soon as the strike had started so they had some large pieces of paper, brushes, and some paint to make the signs they planned on making. They gave everyone they could a brush, be it a paintbrush, toothbrush, turkey basting brush, or hairbrush, several people had some kind of brush, while others decided to go for the finger painting technique.

"Okay, whose makin' what?" Snitch asked. "I need some ideas for what I want my sign ta say."

"How about, 'I'm with stupid' an' an arrow pointin' down," Race suggested.

Everyone laughed, but Snitch just looked confused. "I don't get it," which only made them laugh harder.

Before long several signs had been made, and they were down to just the scraps of wood. Some boys thought they'd make good use of them, while others decided they'd go to bed, it had been a long day, it was late, and they were tired.

Dutchy was about done with his last sign, which he was painting on Kloppman's front desk. Several boys had gone into the storage area, near the kitchen, to put the hammers and other paint away.

"So, did I spell it right Kloppman?" Dutchy asked as he examined the board with the word 'strike' painted on it, the best it could fit, in white letters.

Kloppman made sure that all the letters were there, and in the right order before he nodded in general approval. "Very good, that's very good."

"Strike," Dutchy said, proud he had spelled it correctly.

But as Dutchy was finishing up the sign Kloppman looked over his shoulder to notice that the Warden of the refuge, Nigel Snyder had come inside, and was currently looking through his sign in book. "Excuse me," Kloppman said in a quiet voice as he took the book back from the warden and sat it closed in front of him on the counter. Some of the newsies, in the mean time, gathered around to see what the problem was. Prince was one of them. "Can I help ye?"

"You have a boy who calls himself Jack Kelly. I wish to see him," Snyder said. He appeared very confident for being in a building full of people who hated his very soul, and had wished him to go to hell several times each.

"Jack Kelly… Kelly…" Kloppman said as he pondered the name over. "No, nevah hoid of him." At the mention of the name Jack Kelly, and the fact that Kloppman was helping out their own leader Racetrack looked over at the scene happening around Kloppman's desk. Some of the others looked too, Kid Blink, Specs, and Skittery included. "Nevah hoid of him…" Kloppman said again. "Any of you boys know a Jack Kelly?" Kloppman called to all of the boys who were awake, and down stairs.

"Dat's an unusual name for dese parts," Specs said with a shrug.

Jack came out of the kitchen area at that very moment, and before anyone could say a word, Jack himself included Swifty stopped him in his tracks, and put a finger to his mouth to show Jack to be quiet.

Jack looked curiously over at Warden Snyder as Racetrack created the new distraction. "Oh you mean Jack Kelly!" Race exclaimed. He stepped forward and nodded. "Yeah, he was here… but he put an egg in his shoe and… beat it," he said before he put a wise-ass look on his face and a cigar in his mouth as the lodging house erupted in laughter once again.

The Warden took a few steps towards Race, that being the only warning Racetrack would receive before he moved back towards the counter. In the mean time Jack moved behind Snyder, while his back was turned. And once Snyder was facing Kloppman again, Jack was standing beside Race, quiet as a mouse, and faster than a cat.

"I have reason to believe that he is an escaped prisoner and possibly dangerous," Snyder said with threatening eyes to Kloppman as though all of New York would be in danger if Jack Kelly were not found.

"Oh! Da-da-dangerous?" Kloppman stuttered, knowing all to well Jack wouldn't harm anything that didn't hurt him first. Jack in the mean time snuck up behind Snyder and only mocked him, putting a hand to his chest and making a disbelieving expression as though to say, 'who, me?... naw.' "Oh, well I… I had better look in my files…" Kloppman inconspicuously motioned for Jack to run over and make a break for the door before he was found out, and got in even more trouble. The newsies covered him in no time at all, taking their newly made signs and hiding Jack as he dashed for the door.

Race in particular made a mad dash to hold up a sign reading 'Rally Against Pulitzer' in red letters on a large white piece of paper. "Give to the Newsies Strike Fund, mistah?" Race asked hoping that Snyder would be distracted. At that very moment Prince ducked, hiding behind Bumlets, praying that the Warden hadn't caught sight of her, or at least not noticed.

The boys watched from the stairs as Jack made it out safely, and the Warden handed a small coin to Race. He placed the coin in his pocket and thanked Snyder for it. The Warden turned back to Kloppman who said, "Well I… I can't seem to find anything in my records about a… a Jack Kelly. But if I do… I'll… you'll know."

The Warden nodded, assuming that that wsa all to be done for the time being. The newsies cleared a path for him. "Good bye," was all the announcement of his exit he made before he opened the door and headed back out into the warm summer air.

Prince heaved a sigh of relief once the Warden was gone and stood up again. No one looked at her strangely, deciding that it was none of their business, everyone that is, except Wit, who seemed to be asking a question with his eyes for a change. "Tell ya latah," Prince explained.

"One of you boys tell Jack about that will you?"

"I'm pretty sure he knows Kloppman," Skittery said from his place on the stairs. The lodging house nodded in agreement.

Well, with the Manhattan leader gone Prince and Spot decided that they would take over until Kelly returned. "Alright," Spot said, "we's gotta big day tomorrah. Think we oughta get some sleep."

No one seemed to ever oppose the leader of Brooklyn for they all started going towards the stairs, or cleaning up something, so they could get up early the next morning to stop the morning edition once more.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And that is the chapter for this friday. It is officially friday, and I am on schedule for a change. Weird huh? Well, that's all I got for now. You have the weekend to read it, and I will see you all on Monday!


	10. Ya Quick Ain't Cha?

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter 10: Ya Quick Ain't Cha?

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are, go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

_**I did borrow the characters of Rylet, and Frankie from a fellow author of mine: Oberon O'Neil who has an account on this site under that name, and is also known as Jester. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The boys were up again the next morning, and back at the Distribution Apparatus rejoined by Dave, Les, and also Jack, who had slept at Dave's that night, after the near encounter with Snyder. The destruction of the morning was sufficient, and lost not time getting right to work destroying papers. The usual resistance was formed, a few workers, if they were up to it, the Delancey's, until they were beaten, and chased back behind the counter. The only casualties of the affair were a few signs made the previous night, which simply got left behind.

After they finished the destruction of the morning edition without major event, they started making plans for the rest of their day. They decided that the… "Ambastards" would need to go back to the other areas of New York. Except for Queens and Brooklyn. Prince and Spot would simply go home and alert the others of the current happenings, and the rally that was scheduled for that night. Though they didn't imagine it would be too hard to convince any of them, especially Brooklyn and Queens, so they decided to simply take the afternoon off, and attempt to stay out of trouble.

Those who were staying behind decided that they'd try to play a full game of baseball again. Some of the Queens and Brooklyn boys wanted to join in, to which Prince and Spot didn't object. So the boys were added to the teams to make them even and fair while Spot and a couple boys went back to Brooklyn to deliver the news of the rally. It seemed that Prince would have some time to herself, if she wanted it, which she most defiantly did. She knew that they would have plenty of time to get to Queens, and convincing Avalanche, and all the other boys to come would most certainly be a simple task. She saw no point to hurry, and with all of the boys outside, she decided this was a great time to relax.

Prince made sure that every last one of them was outside before she snuck up the stairs and into the bathroom, picking up a clean towel on her way. She made her way to the washroom and started to draw herself a bath. She looked around the cupboards, and found some soap and shampoo. She sat them by the tub, and went over to the window.

The boys seemed content, and no windows were broken… yet. She smiled down at them a little before she left the window sill deserted again. No one knew she was inside, except for Wit who promised to keep an eye on the door, and warn her should there be a potential issue.

Prince made her way back over to the tub and kept her clothes close by, just incase. She was glad to be able to physically and metaphorically let her hair down, if just for a few minutes. She got into the tub and relished in the slightly warm water for a moment before she laid herself down in the water, and started to hum to herself. While her hair and ears were under water there was a knock at the door. Apparently Wit had missed someone going in the front door. However, between the humming and the water muffling the sounds in the room she didn't hear it. Another knock came but she didn't hear it either. She surfaced long enough to put the shampoo in her hair, then closed her eyes, and went under once more.

The person at the door knocked once again, after her ears were under water. The knocker then opened the door and peeked inside. "Hello?" a boy with dark hair and clear blue eyes peered in the door.

"Prince?" he said again. He slowly walked towards the tub, and why not? Nothing he hasn't seen before, or so he thought. Besides, you lose a lot of shyness living in a lodging house with one or two rooms made for all the lodgers to live in, and very little privacy. So, the boy saw no problems doing this.

"Ummm…are you Prince?" the boy asked. Prince heard him, since he was right beside the tub, and her eyes shot hopen. Though she didn't understand what he said.

She wondered how he didn't notice, and she looked down and saw that the top of the tub had a thin layer of soap bubbles, hiding her body. She was trapped. She lifted her head, just enough to get her ears out to hear him, and keep her hair hidden in the water. "Come again?" she asked in a deep voice.

"You're Prince, right?" She nodded slowly. "I'm Rylet! Frankie probably told you about me. Said he would. Anyway, I really appreciate ya givin' me a place to stay for a bit. Ya won't have any problems, swear it."

"Rylet was it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Rylet… ummm… can we continue this later? I wanna finish up here… ya know?"

"Oh! Right! Um, sorry! I'll go then! Thanks, again," Rylet said and then disappeared out the door.

Prince heaved a sigh of relief and let her muscles relax. Though she knew she had better get out, and meet this guy properly. She pulled herself so she was standing in the water. She made her way out of the tub, and took hold of her towel.

"Oh, and Prince?"

Prince jumped and shouted loudly out of surprise as Rylet reentered the room. But Rylet was able to see enough before she could pull the towel around herself. So much for her secret. And all Rylet could do was stand and stare in awe.

"What?!?" she said loudly and angrily in her normal pitch. Even if he had missed her figure, her hair was a dead give away.'

"You're… you're a… a…"

"A girl?! Ya quick ain't cha?"

"I'm sor-"

"Sorry, I know," she rolled her eyes."

"But I mean… you… you were… wow, you're good," he said rather impressed with her ability to keep such a secret a secret.

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically.

"I mean… wow, it's just-"

"Rylet! I hate ta do this to ya, but… can we continue this when I'm… oh… dressed?" Right now she still had the towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh! God! Yeah! I'm sorry! I'll wait… out here," he said instantly looking away and feeling very embarrassed all of a sudden. He looked away, waved sort of, and then left even faster than he had before.

Prince rolled her eyes and sighed at the young boy's silliness. She then started to get dressed, drying her hair the best she could.

A few minutes later she opened the door, and found Rylet sitting on the top stair. When he heard her coming he stood up and smiled at her apologetically. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"Hold on," she said in a low pitch once again, just incase any others were still around. "Before ya say anything don't apologize again." Rylet closed his mouth. Prince put her voice at a quieter volume, and spoke in normal pitch once more. "And ta answer ya questions right off… Yes, the Queens boys know. No, no one outside of Queens has any idea. My past is none of your concern. I dress and act like a boy mostly because people respect them more. Only the owner of the Queens lodging house knows I'm a girl, and no other adults. Any other questions?"

Rylet thought about it, he wanted to be sure, and he was still a bit speechless both from the shock, and the overwhelming amount of information. "Can I tell anyone else?" he asked. He knew the answer, but wanted to be sure.

"No, if they are not from Queens, do not discuss this with them. Watch when ya talk about it too. Better yet, don't talk about it at all. I'll tell the boys you know, so if they approach you, don't worry."

"One more question. Don't cha wanna be a girl?"

Prince had to think about that for a moment. Her only answer was, "For me, it's not an option." Not the best answer, but it was all he was going to get out of her.

Prince then decided she needed a topic change. "Look, I gotta go to Queens. You wanna come along? Grab ya stuff, get settled, find a bunk or somethin'? I mean Wit's comin' along too."

He nodded. "Sure, not really much for baseball anyway." Rylet went to the bunk room and grabbed anything that he had with him, put it in a bag, then he and Prince headed towards the door.

"Alright, then all we gotta do is get Wit, and we'll get goin'." She tucked a loose piece of hair up in her hat, and went down the stairs.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ah! I'm sorry for the late update. Due to the busy weekend, and some other things that happened I haven't even been on the computer since Saturday. However, the next update will be here on friday, I hope. I can't promise it I suppose, but I will try to get it up as close to Friday as I can. So I will... hopefully, see you all on Friday! Oh, if you ahve a second, drop a review in. Thanks in advance. Later!


	11. How Uneventful

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter 11: How… Uneventful

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are, go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

_**I did borrow the character of Rylet from a fellow author of mine: Oberon O'Neil who has an account on this site under that name, and is also known as Jester. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Prince called Wit from the baseball game, that his team was currently losing it seemed. "Wit," she said in a low pitch, like a boy once more, "this is Rylet. he's gonna come live with us in Queens."

"Nice ta meetcha," Wit said with a smile.

"Let's get goin'. I'd like ta be back by sundown." With that the three newsies started in the direction of Queens.

It was a pretty long walk, so they tried to move fairly quickly. Every so often Prince would look at Rylet and catch him staring at her. Though he'd quickly examine something else, or nod to someone walking by, or look up and get interested in the intense blue of the sky, that Prince vaguely noticed matched his eyes fairly well. Wit found the whole act between the two of them rather amusing. Prince found something funny, but it was a different thing that Wit was laughing at. As far as Wit knew after all, Rylet still thought Prince was a boy, which was very untrue.

Half way through Queens, Prince looked at Rylet. Well, he'd been staring at her first, so he quickly looked away once more. Wit watched the scene and chuckled slightly, turning it gradually into a cough. Prince finally just lost it and burst out laughing. They both thought they were so smooth, and yet they were just so ignorant. Wit laughed along with her, but not as much, not finding it all that funny. Rylet blushed lightly, and Prince stopped Wit's laughter, still smiling.

"Wit! He knows! Already told 'im," she said chuckling still.

Suddenly it made so much more sense to Wit, and he laughed harder again. Rylet understood what was so funny, and all three of them laughed for a good block or more.

After the laughter died down Wit turned to Rylet. "Sorry. Guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. Usually I ask questions. Hey, Prince, do ya think I should ask more-"

"No!" she said wide-eyed in her normal pitch. That made Rylet burst out laughing once again. Prince glared in Wit's general direction, and Wit laughed nervously.

"Okay, okay!" he said holding up his hands in defense and surrender. "No more questions, for now."

The rest of the walk was much more relaxed as they came closer to the Queens lodging house, talking like three boys simply walking down a street.

"That's the place," Prince said indicating the building that read 'Queens Newsboys Lodging House' on the top of it. "Ain't much, and it's fallin' apart slowly, but it's home," she said with a small smile. "…Race ya!"

They all took off simultaneously running at top speed towards the front door of the lodging house. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company rather well. First to reach the door was Prince with Wit in second, and followed by Rylet. "Alright, in we go," Prince said as she opened the door.

"Heya guys!" she called into the lodging house. Several sets of eyes looked up from hands of cards, checker boards, books, and from around the kitchen door frame. "Miss me?"

"Prince! Wit! What cha doin'?!" Voices chimed through the air. "Is it over?" "Did we win?" "What cha doin' here?" "Did ya getta meet Pulitzer?" "What's Jack like?" "Did they figure out… you know what?" The questions just kept coming, until a whistle cut through the air sharper than a freshly sharpened knife, and it went silent.

"Well, if it ain't the Prince of Queens," Avalanche said as he moved his fingers from his lips and rested his hand on his hip. It had been him that had whistled. "Thought we wouldn't see ya 'til the strike was over. Dun tell me we won already, how… uneventful."

Prince chuckled and walked into the lodging house. It felt good just be there. It was like home, and she could be herself, and she didn't have to talk with a deep voice, but she left her hair in her hat. Wit closed the front door, Rylet inside to watch the scene silent for now.

"It ain't over Avie," Prince said, using her little kid pet name she had adopted for him. "We got a major even planned for this evenin'," she said with a smile. "A rally. There'll be drinks, food, newsies from all over New York too. Jack's gonna make a speech, and Medda's gonna sing too." It was this specifically that got several boys to really take notice. "It's gonna be a huge party mostly. It is gonna be loads of fun. And the thing is we need every newsie in New York to come if they can. We'll get Brooklyn, Bronx, Harlem, East Side, Midtown, everywhere that's got newsies, they's comin'."

"Sounds… like a great idea," Avalanche said nodding approvingly. "What do we need to do?"

"Well, the party starts at 8, so you'll hafta leave here plenty early to be there on time and get a good seat too. And bring signs, handkerchiefs to wave, anything ya want! And no need to dress too proper. Think… well maybe wear a clean shirt. Look presentable, but no need ta take out ya dad's good suit," she said, which made the boys chuckle slightly, mostly because such things didn't exists for most of them.

"Alright. Wanna give us a location?"

"Oh yeah." Avalanche always had a way of making Prince feel like she was silly. He never treated her like a child, or ever wanted to make her feel stupid, just silly for leaving out something important. "Irvin' Hall. Sit wherevah ya want."

"Okay. Got it."

"Oh, an' b'fore I forget," she said. "Everyone, this is Rylet. He's gonna come and live with us here for a while."

Rylet waved though was a bit nervous, so he was a bit shocked when Wit and Two-Step thought it would be funny to shove him forward and into the center of the room. Everyone looked him over with a judging eye. "He's a nice guy," Prince said in his defense. "He already knows about me, and… well… guess I don't know much about him."

"I can read," he said with a small smile.

"And ya can talk too," Avalanche said teasing him.

"Right…" Rylet said chuckling a little. Truth be told, Avalanche liked him already. Rylet was in, but he didn't know that yet. "Ummm, I can sell alright. I can write, I can play poker… and the harmonica!" he said throwing in a joke of his own, which actually got several boys to laugh.

"Okay, okay," Avalanche said stepping forward into the group. "So, it's just Rylet huh? No other name to go with that?" Rylet shook his head in the negative manner. "We may hafta fix that."

"Oh, it's no trouble," Rylet said. "Really, I don't need another name or anything.

Avalanche chuckled. "Well… I'll see what I come up with. See what I think sounds like a good idea," he said with a small smile. Rylet chuckled a little and shrugged. "Okay, good," Avalanche said smiling. "You can head on upstairs now and put your stuff by a bunk. There's some empty ones over on the far side of the room mostly.

"Thanks again," Rylet said picking up his bag of the few items he held in his possession and went up the stairs to find himself a place to sleep for now.

"In the mean time!" Avalanche exclaimed, "why don't some of you boys go get us some wood. I think Will has some old paint around here somewhere, and we'll get to work on those signs," he said smiling at Prince. Several boys stood up and went to fetch a hammer and anything else they thought they could collect wood with.

Prince smiled back at him. She missed Queens. She missed these boys, she'd only been gone one day and she missed them, and the place already. "And how about you fill me in on the details of the strike so far?" Avalanche suggested

"Sounds great!" Prince agreed. She and Avalanche sat down on the couch while Wit went to go and get the paint. "Well when we first got there we had to figure out where we were gonna sleep. And so we went up stairs and…."

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

A little while later once they were a good way into the signs Avalanche was able to pull Prince to the side and have a word with her in the kitchen, in private. "Prince, somethin's concernin' me."

"…okay."

"You've been in Manhattan all day, and no problems, right?"

"Right! I mean, I've helped destroy several editions of the papers, rallied in the streets, done it all. And no problems."

"But Prince, with all these newsies in the same place. Don't you think that's a bit too risky."

"Oh, please. What's gonna happen?"

"Everything could happen Prince! A rally like this will get attention which-"

"Which is exactly what we're hopin' for!"

"No! Ya dun get it! Police attention. Not just media. And if the police show up then you're gonna be in huge trouble. B'cause it's bound to be more than just one bull, and the head bull hisself'll probably be there too!"

"Oh…" Prince hadn't thought about that. She knew they were hoping for attention, but she hadn't thought of the police.

"Now, I dun mean ta scare ya. And I dun think the police'll do much unless the boys get outta hand, which I really doubt. Still, you'll need ta lie low almost the entire night. Stay out of the spot light. Have fun, but be careful, got it?"

"Yeah. Got it, thanks Ave."

"No problem, just lookin' out for ya kid," he said hugging her with one arm. She smiled back to him. "Jeeze, goily, when'd ya get so big?"

Prince laughed. "When you wasn't lookin'," she said with a small smile.

"Avalanche! How do ya spell World?"

"And Journal!" two kids called from the next room.

Avalanche and Prince looked at each other and smiled before they left the kitchen and went back to give the kids a hand.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

My friend requested that I get this chapter up as quickly as possible. So it's about an hour eary by my clock... strike that, make it a half hour. But either way, it is on time! And one of the first chapters to be such. Now, I should be good for the weekend. Drop me a review, and I'll have your next chapter ready to go come Monday! See you all then!


	12. Ya Sound Like a Girl

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter 12: Ya Sound Like a Girl

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are, go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

_**I did borrow the character of Rylet from a fellow author of mine: Oberon O'Neil who has an account on this site under that name, and is also known as Jester. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me! I also borrowed the character of Daniel "Ace" Cardoni from a fellow author of mine: AmbrLupin who has an account on this site under that name. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Come one o'clock Prince, Rylet and Wit went back to Manhattan, so they could help get set up and ready for the rally that night. Every last newsie was just humming at the excitement of the rally, ready to go and hear what the boys in Manhattan had to tell them. The boys who went to the Bronx came back with some very good news as well. Ace and the Bronx boys agreed to join the strike, after the rally that evening. They had been selling minimally until this point, trying to help out the others the best they could, but now with every last area of New York on their side the boys had no doubt in their mind that they would win this strike.

While they were all in Irving hall, getting the decorations, the stage and the house prepared for the rally Prince pulled Jack to the side. "Jack, I need ta talk to ya."

"Can it wait Prince, huh? Yeah, that looks great! Now cover the other tables!" Jack called to the boys who were putting the table clothes on the tables on the main floor.

"No, Jack, I really need ta talk to ya."

Jack groaned slightly. "Hold on, be right there!" he called to the same boys before turning back to Prince. "What's the trouble?"

"I…" she had been going to tell him about her father. That he was after him specifically, and that if the rally got out of hand he could come looking for him. She was going to tell him the entire story, if she could. But instead, she said, "Tonight… Ave was worried about the rally gettin' outta hand. Thinks that the bulls might show up to do crowed control."

"Bulls huh?" Jack shook his head. "It'll be fine Prince. Ain't nothin' to worry about I dun think. Nothin' gonna happen. We'll keep it confined to the hall; the bulls'll have no reason ta come here."

"Jack, I really think-"

"Will ya quit cha worryin'? Jeeze, ya like a goil or somethin' Prince," Jack said shaking his head and chuckling. "Relax, it'll be fine," he said and then dashed off to give the boys a hand with the table clothes.

Prince sighed, before she heard Wit call her name, he needed help positioning the curtains, and she dashed off to help. She just couldn't stop the voice nagging in the back of her head, telling her that Jack was wrong, and that everything might not be okay. She prayed the voice was wrong.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

A few hours later boys started to come in. The Bronx, Ace, leader of the Bronx newsies himself, in the lead. His first goal was to find Jack, and Spot. And at the time Prince and Dave happened to be with them. Ace didn't mind, for he could to speak with them all just as well. It was probably things they all needed to hear anyway. "Nice set up you boys got here," he said looking around and approving.

"Ya like it Ace?" Jack said with a smile as he looked around and chuckled. "Yeah, pretty good huh?" he asked.

"Very good indeed. I just hope your reasoning behind all this, is as good as your decorating skills."

"Trust me Ace," Spot said piping up instantly, "we got god reasons behind this. You'll be on board faster than you can insult that stupid pig, Pulitzer."

"I'll take your word for it. If you need me I'll be back there with my boys," he said pointing to where the Bronx boys were congregating.

"Later Ace," Jack said as Ace turned to take a seat.

Prince watched him go. "Why didn't the Bronx join in the first place?"

"Same reason we almost didn't," Spot said. "I mean, not that we didn't trust these boys couldn't pull it off, but they wanted to be sure that everyone was in it for the long haul, and not gonna bail out when times got tough. They ain't been sellin' more than they needed to since this all started, and their thinkin' of sending a few boys down to help us from now on, and their gonna stop sellin' completely if they like what they hear tonight."

About that time Avalanche and the boys from Queens arrived as well. Avalanche seeing all the leaders, mostly together in one area decided he ought to make an appearance. "Good evenin' fellahs, suppose you're wonderin' why I called this meeting," he said seriously before he smiled. He was kidding.

"Nice to see ya Avalanche," Spot said with a certain respect for the Queens leader, and chuckling along with Avalanche at his joke.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said with a smile. "How we all doin'? Am I to assume we're gonna start here pretty soon?"

"Yeah, I think so," Dave said. "I've been keeping an eye on when people arrive. We just need one or two more areas, before we can really get started."

"Sounds great."

At this point the band started to play some upbeat, fun music so the boys would have something to listen to other than the sounds of conversation.

"I'm gonna go take my seat," Avalanche said.

"I'm comin' too," Prince said with a smile. "Good luck!" she called to Jack, Spot, and Dave before she followed Avalanche towards the stairs that lead to the balcony where many boys from Queens had found seats, while others had stayed on the floor to talk to their friends from other boroughs.

"So?" Avalanche said.

"So what?" Prince asked, not using her normal voice. She didn't find it very wise at this point.

"Ya think there's gonna be any problems?"

"Hope not… I talked to Jack, he didn't seemed to worried."

"Tell ya what," he said putting an arm around her. "Relax, have some fun… we'll see what happens. Okay? Just quit worryin'… ya sound like a girl."

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

The band continued to play as more and more boys came inside. Before too long Jack was standing on stage, hair slicked back, with Spot and Dave on either side. His hands were in the air as he tried to calm the crowed who, by this time, was cheering in anticipation.

A near silence fell over the room before Jack said, "Carryin' the Banner!" and the entire hall erupted once again in noise and cheering.

No problems so far. Everything seemed to be going fine, and everyone really hoped it stayed that way.

"So! We come along way!" Jack said starting his speech. "But we ain't there yet. An' maybe it's only gonna get tuffuh from now on. But that's fine! We'll just get tuffuh wit' it!" This got cheers and applause from several boys in sitting in the house. "Also! Also, we gotta get smart, and start listenin' to my pal David," he got cheers and slight applause as well, "who says, Stop soakin' the scabs."

Racetrack, who was sitting down near the front of the stage had to put in his two cents. "What are we supposed ta do to the bums, kiss 'em?" This made several people, including Jack, who was still on stage laugh. However, Spot wasn't laughing.

"Hey look," Spot said, "any scab I see I soak 'em. Period." And that got general agreement from boys in Brooklyn as well as most of the other newsies who were in the hall.

"No!" Dave called trying to get them to quiet down, and get their attention. "No! No, that's what they want us to do! If we get violent we're just playing into their hands-"

"Hey look, their gonna be playin' with my hands, alright?!" Spot said demonstrating by holding up his fists. "B'cause it ain't what they say," he said putting his fists down, "it's what we say. And no body ain't gonna listen to us unless we make 'em." Everyone cheered again, specifically Brooklyn in huge agreement with their leader.

However, there seemed to be some dispute over this issue. Several boys agreed with Spot, while others sided with Dave, and were for avoiding violence. The boys in the hall started to get a bit out of hand. And if someone didn't get them to stop they'd be fighting here in a minute, the bulls would show up, and they'd all be finished! At least, that's what Prince thought.

"Ya got no brains!" Jack said leaning down a bit to get the attention of a few, which would soon seize the attention of many. "What, we startin' to fight each othah, it's just what the big shots wanna see! That we're street trash, street rats with no brains! No respect for nothin' includin' ourselves." Well, this got the boys to pay more attention, and they started to calm down, relax, and decided they'd better listen again, and quit with the fighting like Jack said. "So, here's how it is. If we don't act togethah then we nothin'. If we don't stick tagethah we nothin'. And if we can't even trust each othah then we nothin'."

"Tell 'em Jack!" Blink called hanging from a side balcony and calling down to the stage.

"So, what's it gonna be?!" Jack asked every boy in the place all at once.

A few boys talked it over briefly, and Racetrack, voicing the opinions of almost everyone in the house said, "We're with you Jack," the boys around him nodding in agreement, deciding that Jack was right.

Prince heaved a sigh of relief. Jack had gotten them under control. Turns out he had more power in this city than he realized he had. Prince, for one, found that very interesting, and impressive to say the least. That Jack could handle something so big, the strike, this rally, and keep Manhattan banded together through all this. It was a major achievement in her eyes. Her opinion of him heightened as did her interest in him.

Jack however, had his minds on other matters, for it seemed that certain people were just not convinced yet, namely Spot Conlon. "So," Jack said addressing Spot on his left side, "what do you say Spot?"

Spot considered his options for a moment, looked out at the boys, his eyes and face unreadable for the most part, but one could tell he was thinking it over, deeply thinking it over. He wasn't going to rush into anything. When it seemed he had made up his mind he turned back to Jack. "I say… that what you say…" his face had a look of patronization on it, making it appear he thought Jack was all wrong. That is until Spot finished his sentence with, "is what I say," affirming that he was keeping with the strike, not going to fight the scabs, and agreeing with his friend. The two boys spit in their right hands and shook, sealing the deal in a word contract.

The house erupted in applause, cheers, and happy expressions. Everyone was so glad to see that everything was going to remain peaceful, and they might just win this after all. Avalanche turned to Prince and smiled, and she smiled back to him. Their confedence now both restored the stood up in the balcony, raised their hands to their lips and whistled loudly in celebration.

As the boys stood on the stage, gazing out over the audience the spot light in the back of the house flicked on as the center of the curtains opened, showing Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadow Lark standing there with a smile on her face, red hair sparkling and face as pretty as a picture. The boys screamed in excitement, ready to get the talking over with and get on with the show. Prince smiled down at the stage. It seemed there would be no problems after all. Thank goodness. Though something that she and no one else realized was that this night was far from over.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Oh dang! I thought this chapter was longer than this. Well... okay, because I'm SUPER excited about the next chapter, if I get enough feed back, I'll try and give you the end of the strike before monday, because... it just gets good! So, gimme some feedback, however it be, and tell me if you want me to update early for the next chapter. And maybe I will. . Never know! And if not well then I'll see you on Friday!


	13. True Leader

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter 13: True Leader

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are, go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

_**I did borrow the character of Daniel "Ace" Cardoni from a fellow author: AmbrLupin who has an account on this site under that name. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Medda's song went off without a hitch. Everyone loved it, sang along, everything. Medda pulled Race up to dance with her at one point, and Jack joined in the fun as well as many of the other Manhattan newsies who had been sitting near the stage. Everyone was dancing and having the time of their lives. Prince and Avalanche were up in the balcony treating life as though it were one big party. It was the best time they'd ever had! It was absolutely great. Medda's song came to an end before too long, and she was lifted high on newsboy's shoulders.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye Prince saw a bright flashing light that instantly caught her attention. She looked towards the source and saw Denton with his camera, and her father, the Warden Snyder, blinking away the spots in front of his eyes.

Prince instantly turns to Avalanche. His attention is still focused on the stage as he cheered wildly, like the rest of the boys, for Medda. Prince pulled on his shirt. "Avie! Avalanche!" she said pulling him towards her.

"Jeeze!" Avalanche said as he was almost knocked off his balance. "What's the matter huh?"

"Look!" she said pointing down to where Snyder and Denton were still standing.

Avalanche sobered up quick and his jaw dropped. "Oh no…"

Prince and Avalanche looked towards the stage, and saw Jack giving Medda a kiss just before he jumped off the stage, followed by David. A whistle was heard thorugh the air and now almost the entire room looked around for its source, because its tone was so different.

Prince's eyes narrowed in on curtains from which came bull after bull come to arrest the newsies… or worse. Boys began to realize what was happening, and understood instantly that they were in trouble.

"C'MON!" Avalanche called to every last one of his boys, and Prince as well. He lead them over to the stairs, Prince directly behind them as they started to hurry down and into the house so they could get out of there quick as possible.

"RACETRACK!" ripped through the air from Medda's high voice. It stopped Prince in her tracks; it made her remember that she had other people to save, than just herself.

"GO ON!" she said loudly to Avalanche so he could here, "I'll be there soon."

"What are you? NUTS? You'll get caught you'll be found out you'll –"

"Leave someone behind. Now go!" she said sending the Queens boys out, with Avalanche in the lead as she dove into the fray to see if she could get some others out of there. She had helped set up, she knew all the escape routes.

Prince saw her father getting up onto the stage, and noticed that he had found Jack. It was only a matter of time now! And all they seemed to be armed with was a swing. However, she didn't get to see what happened next before some jerk grabbed her from behind. "C'mon kid, let's go."

"Fugedit!" she screamed and stomped on the man's foot, then sent an elbow into his stomach, then to finish it put the fist of that same arm right between his legs as hard as she could. The man yelped in pain and fell to the floor. "Don't mess with me," she said triumphantly, pretty proud of herself.

She looked back to the stage and saw Dave holding a swing surrounded by Manhattan boys with Jack no where to be found. Maybe they'd caught him? She had to help!

She ran out of the hall where she got stopped on the stairs yet again by a cry of help. She turned around and saw Two-step seemingly stuck, backed up against a corner by a man twice his size. Prince glanced at the door, but changed her course instantly, and ran back inside. She came up behind the man, put her hands into a big fist and hit him on the head.

The man groaned, and actually turned around. "Oops, didn't work," she said quietly. "Ummm…" she stared backing away as the man came closer to her now. But the next thing Prince knew the man groaned again, and fell to the floor, seemingly knocked out.

Two-step stood proudly with a shoe in his hand that had come from his foot. Prince smiled at the kid and laughed. "Ya good kid," she said. "Now C'mon!" and she took him by the arm, shoe and all and drug him out of the hall. Now, she had to find Jack! What if he was gone already? What if he'd been taken away? "Go out the side door, that way," she said pointing to the side of the lobby where a door lead to the side alley, he could get out safely that way for sure.

"Thanks Prince!" Two-step called and made a mad dash for the side door.

Prince turned around to see a man in a black jacket and grey pants fly past her and a horse in his hot pursuit. Another glance at the man, and she saw it was Jack. He held onto the hand rail and Prince came up behind the horse and hit his rump and pulled his tail at the same time. It spooked the horse enough for it to rear up, and gave Jack a chance to quickly stand and make a break up the stairs.

Prince smiled to herself as she watched him go, glad that she could have helped. But the police man on the horse looked not too pleased at all. She looked up at him in terror, before she decided now was the time to save herself. She turned quickly, and went out the door that Two-step had just made his exit from, which was too small for the horse to follow after her. She froze in the door hearing a mad rush of sound, which was most of Manhattan, and several cops entering the lobby. She turned and looked over her shoulder which proved to be a mistake because when she did she saw Jack fly back, landing on the hands of many newsboys and cops alike, trying to keep him from falling to the ground.

"THERE YOU ARE! COME ON!" Avalanche screamed as he seized Prince by the wrist and pulled her out the door completely, and drug her in shock, all the way back to Queens.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

"What were ya thinkin' goin' back in there Prince?"

No answer.

"Ya coulda got caught, ya coulda been hurt! Ya coulda been trampled, broken bones, ya coulda got taken back ta ya house in Manhattan! Had he just seen ya face… don't ya get it? Thought I raised ya better then that."

Silence once again.

"Ain't cha gonna say nothin'?"

"…I can't believe it… they got Jack," Prince was still in shock from the whole situation. "And it's my fault."

Avalanche sighed. "It ain't cha fault," he said sitting down across the table from her. Avalanche and Prince had shut themselves up in the kitchen, and told Wit, Shark, and Dice to keep an eye on the door. Let no one inside, including them, and let no one listen. And because it was Avalanche's strict and angry orders, no one dared.

"Yes it is," Prince said quietly again. "Had I stayed… had I just stayed home I-"

"Had ya stayed home ya woulda been miserable… maybe beaten black and blue, maybe bloody from head to toe, maybe dead!"

"I'da been fine."

"No… you wouldn'ta."

Silence.

"Prince… listen huh?" Avalanche said standing up. "He's… he's a guy! He's just one leadah."

"I suppose you're just one leadah too huh? You, and Spot, and Ace, and Rush, and so will I huh? Just one leadah?" Prince was furious now, and it seemed so was Avalanche.

"Yeah! Yeah, you'll be just one leadah! Just one more stupid newsie for the bulls ta push around. For rich folks to look down on and clean the change you hand 'em. Not bein' able to make a dime a day unless ya real lucky!" Avalanche took a deep breath and turned away from her again. "Maybe this strike was a bad idea."

"No." Prince said suddenly. "Trust me, I know. You should see those Manhattan boys, they stand their destroyin' papers, tryin' ta do good, and guess what, they know what their doin' is right. They carry signs, scream in the streets that Pulitzer's wrong, so's Hearst, and all the other owners of the papahs all ovah New York. So, it's a tenth of a cent, but ovah time it's gonna be more, and we ain't gonna be able ta afford it. Then who gets short changed, huh? Whose gonna watch out for them kids? They can't go to an orphanage, they'd be miserable. Send 'em here, give 'em a family for a few years, show 'em how ta live a life on their own. But if the owners of the papes can't give us a life… where do we go ta get it? A newsie is the best job a kid can get in New York… and I ain't gonna see it destroyed. I ain't gonna see those kids get put on the streets, and I ain't gonna see Jack Kelly… or Francis Sullivan go ta jail for a crime I committed. There are ways of winin' a fight, ways ta be angry, and show a point without throwin' a punch, but push comes to shove, we sure as hell are gonna shove right back. Don't you tell me this strike's for nothin', when I know damn well that this strike is for everythin'."

Avalanche watched her in absolute awe. He looked at her. _'Jeeze, goily, when'd ya get so big?_' When did she grow up? She'd turned into an adult right before his very eyes.

"Well? What, ain't got nothin' to say?" Prince asked, almost challenging him.

"Now, that… is a true leader."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And that's the chapter I'm still SUPER excited about. . I like it a whole lot, and I really hope you do too! One of my favorites. Well... that's the spare chapter. I dunno if I'll update again on friday, or I'll wait 'til next monday, but we'll hafta see. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to the creater of the characters of Rylet and Frankie, for earging me to get it up early, instead of waiting for friday like I wanted to. Either way, another chapter will be coming along in a week or so, and I'll see you soon!


	14. Ain't Important

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter 14: Ain't Important

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are, go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

_**I did borrow the character of Daniel "Ace" Cardoni from a fellow author: AmbrLupin who has an account on this site under that name. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A sharp knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" Avalanche called Prince sat down at the table, and waited to hear the answer.

"Me!" Two-step called through the door.

"Come in kid," Prince called in her normal voice.

Two-step came inside. "Hi guys. Ace is here, from da Bonx. Wants ta have a woid witcha."

Avalanche looked to Prince who nodded, then turned back to Two-step. "Send 'im in kid."

Two-step disappeared back out the door, and Prince stood up once more. "Wonder what he wants," Prince said rhetorically.

Ace came in the door a few moments later. "Thought you fellahs would wanna know what happened with everyone."

"By all means," Avalanche said. He indicated a chair and Ace took it, and so all three of them sat down to talk.

"Well, I'll start with Jack. He was taken away, to the refuge. He'll be spending the night there. His trial is scheduled for-"

"Trial?" Prince interjected her voice low once again, with Ace present.

"Yep," Ace said. "I'll tell ya more in a sec. Just lemme get through this," he said. "Most of the Manhattan boys were arrested too. They had the lodging house guarded, and any boy who came in was instantly taken right back out, and loaded up. They were taken to the refuge too, though I dunno if they're really gonna be stayin'. Oh, Spot got caught too, b'cause he went back with 'em. He was the only Brooklyn boy that got caught, that I know of."

"What about Dave?"

"His family made it out early. Apparently Jack showed them a side route, and they went out that way. But Dave himself wouldn't leave. But Dave got away and got home, he wasn't arrested." Dave was Jack's right hand man, and practically Co-leader of the strike. The reason he was so heavily involved with all of it was because his father had gotten laid off from his job, so Dave, and his brother Les became newsies. David's sister, Sarah, sewed and mended also bringing in what little money she could doing that. Dave had an actual home and family in the Manhattan tenements.

"Okay," Avalanche said. "Now what's all this 'bout a trial?"

"Yep. The Manhattan newsies and-"

"Wait a second," Prince cut him off again. "Ya didn't say nothin' about them!"

"Well, they're on trial too! First thing in the morning Judge E.A. "Move-along" Monahan. He's the one hearin' the cases. Jack's is scheduled right after the Manhattan boys'."

"How early we talkin' here."

"Early, but late enough that every last Manhattan kid is gonna miss the mornin' edition."

"So no one'll be around to stop the papes," Avalanche said in realization.

"Exactly," Ace said. "That's why I came to you. I figure that if your boys and mine got together we could handle distribution, and Brooklyn would give us a hand too, I'm sure. Think we could do it?"

"Defiantly," Prince said instantly. The three boroughs workin' together I'm pretty sure that we could handle every last newspaper in the city. Not to mention all the other areas of New York too."

"But we gotta get the word out tonight," Ace reminded them.

"No problem," Prince said. "We can just get some kids together, and get the word out in no time."

"Sure it's not too late?"

"Nope. You already talked to Brooklyn?"

"No, but I was gonna go there next."

"Okay, well tell 'em that Queens is on board. We'll take some of our older kids and go out to the other areas of New York."

"Great idea. If ya wanna send some boys to the Bronx, we'll gladly help out."

Prince nodded, "That can defiantly be done," she said.

"Great," he said as he stood up, and Avalanche and Prince did the same. "Then I will see you all tomorrow morning, bright and early, in Manhattan."

"Count on it," Prince said smiling.

"Thanks for the update, Ace."

"No problem. Good night," he said as he made his way towards the door.

"Well," Avalanche said turning to Prince. "Let's get started. Ain't got all night."

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Next morning as promised almost every newsboy in New York showed up in Manhattan to help the cause. After the previous evening they didn't care if every last one of them got arrested, they weren't going to stand for this anymore. With Prince, Avalanche, Ace and Rush in the lead they marched towards the gates of the Distribution Apparatus.

First order of business was the carts, and they had decided they would leave those to Brooklyn. Queens in the mean time fought back the scabs, and made sure the fight was only between newsies and scabs, and kids didn't punch kids from other boroughs by mistake. The Bronx in the mean time destroyed the papers. Some of the smaller areas and boroughs guarded the gate to make sure that no one or nothing got out but newsies.

Prince had been fighting a scab near the gates when he suddenly lifted her off her feet and threw her out of the apparatus. "Son of a-"

"Prince," said a familiar voice.

Prince looked up and saw Brian Denton's face looking down at her. Brian Denton, more affectionally reffered to as Denton, by the newsies, was the reporter for The New York Sun. He was the one that had been reporting the strike, the only paper in the city that covered the Newsies Strike, and he had been at the rally the night before taking pictures, and covering the story. "I need ya ta do me a favor."

"Sure," she said as she picked herself up. "What can I do ya for?"

"Tell everyone that we're meetin' at Tibby's Restaurant."

"When?"

"Soon as you can manage. We have some business we need to discuss."

"Will do Denton. Thanks."

"Thank you Prince," he said nodding to her before he glanced at his pocket watch. Waved to her and then turned to hurry down the street. He seemed to be in a real big hurry.

Prince turned and dove back into the fray and her aim right on the guy that had thrown her out. She ended up beating him down to the ground, making him run away with a bloody nose, and leaving her with her finger cut open… she hit him too hard.

And within ten minutes they had finished, and the job was done. Prince had called Avalanche and Ace together. "Guys, Denton talked to me earlier. He said he needs us all to meet him at Tibby's restaurant as soon as possible."

"All of us?" Avalanche asked.

"Naw, I dun think we'll all fit. But I think us three for sure."

"Wait, whose Denton?" Ace asked.

"He's the reporter for the Sun that's been followin' the newsies strike. The only decent reportah in the whole city, Brian Denton."

"Oh."

"So, I think us three should go and see what's up. See if there's anything we need to do." The two boys agreed with her. They sent their boys home to go and take a break, and get some sleep, and the three of them headed towards the restaurant.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

They arrived to find that Denton wasn't there yet, so they decided to sit in a booth until he showed up. However, just minutes later newsies started coming in, almost all of them belonging to Manhattan.

Ace saw Spot after a minute or so, and got his attention to bring him over. "What happened?"

"Well, the judge guy, yeah, he said we either had to pay the courts $5, or we could go to the refuge for two weeks! Well, we said we ain't got five bucks ta spend, and here came Denton, he said he'd pay the fines for us. He told us to come here, but Race and I stuck around for Jack's trial foist, watched it from the side lines so they wouldn't notice us … boys is that guy a doity liah."

"What cha mean?" Ace asked. Everyone at the table was starting to get a little worried about this.

"Okay, foist thing they do is they call Jack up right? Said he rioted and stuff, assault, ressistin' arrest, junk like that that he apparently done wrong. Next Snyder said that he'll come up and he's gonna talk for Jack! Wanted ta tell 'em that Jack could talk fine on his own… Race told me wouldn't be such a good idea ta say nothin', b'sides, I didn't have time b'cause then Snyder goes off tellin' all this stuff! Says Jack's real name ain't Jack at all. It's…Francis Sullivan! Said his muddah was dead, but his faddah was still alive, livin' in the state pen. And Jack didn't even try ta say he was lyin'! The only thing he denied was that one escape wasn't attempted b'cause he got away. Then, get this, Snyder wants ta put 'im away 'til he's 21! He'd be a man by then, not even a kid no mores. He's 17 now that's… like…"

"Four years," Prince said quietly in realization.

"Yeah! The judge agreed with it and everythin'! Put him clean away… they took him away on the spot…"

"Wait a second. Whose the doity liah here?"

"Snyder of course! None of that stuff is true. Cain't be, Jack wouldn't lie ta us all this time."

"Wouldn't he?" Prince asked.

Spot looked back at her with fierce eyes. But that anger and fierceness slowly melted away. It sunk in then that maybe Jack had been lyin' maybe his name wasn't Jack. Maybe he wasn't an orphan completely. Maybe, just maybe, he was human like the rest of them.

Ace looked puzzled. "Ya think he's lyin' to us?"

"Honestly, yeah, I do."

"How do ya think that?"

"C'mon Ace! What one of us don't lie? How many of us are actually honest on a daily basis huh? Find me a kid who nevah lies and I'll show ya a poor kid who ain't nevah eaten. There ain't a one of us who tells the truth all the time. Maybe Jack is just a better liah then we thought."

This caused the whole table to be quiet, that is until the bell on top of the door rang, announcing Denton's entrance.

"So," Dave said holing up a copy of that day's 'New York Sun,' "Why didn't The Sun print the story?"

"Because… it never happened." The room went up into protest, saying he was there, that everyone was there. It happened, because… well it happened! Denton explained, "If it's not in the papers, it never happened. The owners decreed that it not be in the papers, therefore…" He got quiet for a second, and the only sound anyone heard were the ceiling fans circling over head. "I… came to tell you fellahs goodbye." The room got quiet again, and everyone was now officially irritated. Racetrack threw down his cigar. Spot took of his hat in disgust and set it on the table. "I… uh."

Dave was still trying to make sense of it all. "What happened, did ya get fired or somethin'?"

"No, I got reassigned, back to my old job as The Sun's Ace war correspondent!" He said it as though the boys would be happy for him. Maybe some were, others, not so much. "They want me to leave right away. The owner," he explained, "thinks I should only cover the really important stories."

Spot shook his head. "So we ain't important no more…?" he asked quietly. Mostly just to himself, but everyone sitting at the table with him heard it.

Denton continued on, not hearing Spot, or any other rhetorical statements that others said under their breath. "Yep, well, wish me luck fellahs, at least half of what I wish for you." He looked over at David, and decided the young boy needed an explanation to all that was happening. Everyone else listened, even though he seemed to just be addressing Dave. "They don't always fire you, David. I would be blackballed from every paper in the country. Hey," he took Dave's arm and turned him front again, for Dave had been trying to look away, "I'm a newspaperman. I have to have a paper to write for." Dave just stared back at him, almost pure hatred in his eyes. No one had seen Dave so angry before this. "This is the, uh, story I wrote about the rally. And… I want you to read it at least," he said offering the paper to Dave. Dave didn't move the hatred and disbelief stayed in his eyes as he gazed back at the reporter. He finally took Dave's hand and put the paper in it, but Dave's eyes never left his face.

So, it seemed just like that it was over. The younger newsies looked down at the floor sadly, and the older ones watched his actions, look of anger still on their faces. Dave took the paper that Denton had just handed him, crumpled it up and threw it on the table. All the boys watched him as he paid for the food and drinks the boys had bought, and then walked out on all of them.

Eyes turned to Dave, the man who knew more about this strike than any of them did, and since Jack was missing, they were out of people to turn to. Even the leaders sitting at a table a ways away looked to him, for they didn't know where to go from here.

"We get Jack out of the refuge tonight!" Dave announced to every boy in the restaurant. "And from now on, we trust no one but the newsies."

"Yeah! C'mon! Let's go!" everyone stood up in agreement, there was still planning to do, they were not done yet, and they weren't going to let this bring them down. The leaders at the table sat there for a moment longer watching everyone leave. Dave's idea was a good one, but a look on all their faces told them that something simply wasn't right. Something wasn't going to work. They were glad that the boys wanted to keep going, and at this point, they all did too. They just hoped that they could do it without Jack. If Jack really was the one lying here, then this all just got a lot harder.


	15. No

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter 15: No

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are, go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

_**I did borrow the character of Rylet from a fellow author: Oberon O'Neil who has an account on this site under that name, and is also known as Jester. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me! I also borrowed the character of Daniel "Ace" Cardoni from a fellow author: AmbrLupin who has an account on this site under that name. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The Queens boys went home, except for Prince, Rylet, Wit, Dice, Shark, and Keys who stayed behind to help Manhattan out. They spent the rest of the day planning on how they were going to break Jack out of the refuge. So far, all they had was the usual escape plan, and they couldn't come up with anything better. A rope and a bunch of kids. When it came to deciding who was going to help, there was a slight debate, but in the end the boys who went were Dave, Les, Racetrack, Blink, Boots, and Mush.

Everyone moped around the lodging house all day. The Queens kids eventually sat down and started to play go fish, for lack of anything better to do. All six of them gathered around a deck of cards. The games went to fast, and poker wasn't much better, but they knew nothing else to play. The Manhattan boys were just as bad, tying knots in a string, counting the boards on the ceiling, humming tunelessly. The only words heard was the consistent "11…12…13…" of the boards being counted, Queens kids asking others if they had any cards, and then someone saying, "go fish." And a lot of humming that seemed to make just a mess of notes. No one wanted to play games, no one wanted to go outside, they all wanted to get Jack back, but they couldn't do that until night fall.

Come that night the boards on the ceiling had been counted 16 times. Over 20 games of go fish had been played, and the boys who had been humming were now all humming the same song. And Dave was tired of it. "Alright, boys, let's go!" he said as he stood up and moved to get his jacket and the rope that Jack used once to try and break out Crutchy.

"Is anyone else wondering how they're gonna get Jack through the bars?" Dice asked the group playing go fish with him. The Queens kids just looked at each other and shrugged then decided to just get back to their game.

A few minutes later the boys who had been planning on going were gone and left the rest of the Manhattan boys, as well as the Queens kids sitting in the main room of the lodging house, almost all of them bored out of their minds.

A while after they left Skittery stood up and started pacing. "For Pete's sake! How long does it take to break a guy outta jail?"

"Skitts, calm down," Specs said, "They've only been gone seven minutes."

"Ya kiddin' me," Dutchy said in slight shock. "It's gotta be more."

"Ain't," Wit said, looking at his own pocket watch. "They only been gone seven minutes."

Specs sighed. "They probably ain't even made it to the square yet."

Prince stood up. "Well it's pointless all sittin' around here and doin' nothin'," she said. She was rather bored, and rather bored of being rather bored, so she was going to fix that problem.

"Alright, so what we gonna do?" Wit asked her.

"I dunno, but youse guys gotta help me," she said. "It's too dark to play baseball, so we can't do that. Cleanin' won't be any fun at all, for anyone. I think we officially know how many boards are on the ceiling…"

"183!" About six boys said all at once.

"I rest my case," Prince said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I got an idea," said Snipeshooter. He stood up suddenly and raced up the stairs.

"Ummm… just incase this falls through any back up plans?"

"We could have a poker tournament," said Swifty. "It would kill time for now anyway."

Prince nodded. "Good idea, sounds like a good back up plan," she agreed. But then Snipeshooter came down the stairs, the sounds of wailing tones following him as he did. Quick ones that went up and down, and were not made by any human voice. It wasn't until he came into view that all of them saw him playing Race's harmonica.

"I can play Oh Suzanna, and can figure out any other song we can think up!" he said. "I've been practicin' while Race was always away playin' poker!"

Actually the newsies seemed to like this idea. They all started naming off songs and Snipeshooter would figure them out to the best of his ability and they'd sing.

Before they knew it enough time had passed that everyone, but Dave came in the lodging house. "Well?" everyone asked.

Race shrugged his shoulders. "They took Jack outta the refuge and put him in a carriage. Dave followed after it, we got no idea what happened," he said.

"He told us to meet him at the square," Mush added, "but after the way the rally went the other night, we didn't think it was too smart to be out there without anyone but us few around. So we just came back here. I bet Davey'll do the same once he gets Jack out."

"Hey! That's my harmonica!" Race yelled.

The next ten minutes were spent trying to keep Race from killing Snipeshooter and explaining that the kid wasn't half bad a player. But, Racetrack got his harmonica back, after he agreed to teach Snipeshooter how to play properly.

They sang a few more songs, this time with Racetrack in the lead, while a few boys played poker, and then a few more, and eventually everyone had a deck of cards and was playing poker. Everyone seemed to be having a great time until Dave opened the front door and slammed it closed. The fun and games were instantly over.

"What happened?" Prince asked standing up once more.

"I got him out. Got him home free… and he told me to go. Just leave. He said thanks for what I done, and he told me to go." Dave repeated.

Everyone in the lodging house was speechless.

Prince finally spoke. "Dave-"

"No," he said shaking his head. "No." Before anyone had a chance to say anything he turned and was gone just as quickly as he had come, leaving everyone else to see what was going to happen come tomorrow.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

"STOP THE WORLD!"

"NO MORE PAPES!"

It was bright and early the next morning and every newsie armed with every sign was outside Distribution.

"STOP THE WORLD!"

"NO MORE PAPES!"

By this point several boys from the Bronx had joined the group, and had come to stay in Manhattan until the strike was finished. Ace was one of them.

"STOP THE WORLD!"

"NO MORE PAPES!"

And the chanting went on in this fashion. Half of the newsies would scream, then the other half. A police man on a horse parted the crowed enough for a wagon to come through. And try as they might the newsies couldn't stop it. It seemed bound and determined to get out of there. All this, and Jack was still missing. Though Dave had returned, he wasn't bailing out on them like Denton had, he was going to be in this until the bitter end. With a few frustrations.

"Cheese it!" he screamed, in his efforts to get the boys to stop their shouting and quiet down long enough for him to get their attention. "Cheese it!" he yelled again to a still unyielding crowed of newsboys. "Cheese it! Race! Please help me!" he said trying to get the other newsboy to help them get the rest quiet.

Prince in all this was near the back of the pack, near the distribution gates, glaring at a few cops. She'd heard Dave's plea for everyone to be quiet, and she started to get those around her to shut up.

Between some boys trying to tell others to be quiet small fights had broken out, which were quickly resolved by the Brooklyn leader simply commanding it. "Hey, hey, hey! Break it up. Break it up," and the fights of the children ceased instantly. Prince was standing beside Kid-Blink who was beside Spot. When the Brooklynite started to call for Racetrack's attention, and judging by the look on his face, she looked towards the gates, past the bulls to see what it was that had Spot so concerned. "C'mere," he said to the Manhattan boy.

"What?" Racetrack said, obviously not in the mood to know what Spot wanted, even if Spot was the embodiment of Brooklyn.

"Tell me I'm just seein' things. Jus', jus' tell me I'm seein' things," was all he asked as he looked towards the gates, at what Prince, and a few others around them had already discovered.

Race said what all of them were afraid they saw. They hoped, like Spot had thought, that it was an illusion. They hoped it was just a look alike. But no. "No, you ain't seein' things that's Jack. What's he doin'?"

"He's dressed like a scabbah!" Spot said angrily. And sure enough, there Jack was, in a nice new suit, hair slicked back all clean, with a hat on his head that looked nothing like the cowboy hat he'd become known for. And to be honest, he didn't look happy, but at the same time, he seemed determined as always. Prince had noticed something, Jack always thought he was doing the right thing… apparently, he thought he was right betraying them.

Mush parted the crowds and came between Spot and Racetrack. It seemed he was going to try to snap Jack out of the brain washing. "Jack, look at me will ya?" he said continuing to walk forward, until halted in his tracks by the bulls. "C'mon it's me Mush," he called out. "Look at me! What're ya doin'?!" The boys pulled him back into the crowed as Jack cast his eyes downward to avoid the murderous gazes from the boys… his boys.

Blink broke free of the crowed next and came up to Mush's left side. "Dis ain't happenin'!" he said as he was now caught by the bulls, cut off from advancing forward anymore. "What're ya doin', Jack?!" The bulls forced him back into the crowed and Race Spot and Prince pulled him back, despite his protests and continuous calls.

"Hey! What is this?!" Boots said trying to rush the bulls, being shorter, and trying breaking the binds in hopes to get through, yet his was a failed attempt as well. "Where'd ya get them clothes?!" he demanded.

It was Weasel that answered him. "Mr. Pulitzer picked 'em out hisself," he said in his tone that made it sound like he had thought he had beaten the boys. "A special gift to a special new employee."

Now Prince got mad, and rushed the bulls herself. "He sold us out!" she exclaimed before she was thrust back into the crowed as well. She got herself calm relatively quick, but she was still fuming with rage. But now was not the time to attack, for it seemed that was what everyone else was going to do. She'd have to keep some sort of order.

"Look at him, in his little suit," Race said his voice full of distain. "Ya bum! I'll soak ya!" he called, Spot's angry face right beside his. A bull held up his hand to keep Racetrack back, and Prince went to him. "Ya fink!"

"Hey, hey," she said. "Calm down… we get too riled up we'll get us all in trouble," she warned him. Race listened and knew she was right. But that was when Spot got fired up next.

"Lemme get my hands doity!" He leapt into the arms of two police men, cane drawn, ready to attack, and already struggling in their grip. "C'mere ya doity rotten scabbah!" Spot said.

"Hey!" Prince called to him. Everyone grabbed a piece of the Brooklyn leader, and it took three Manhattan boys and Prince to get him out of the police men's arms, and push him back through the crowed, Prince following after him, her goal to calm him down.

"I'll murder ya!" The shouting continued as people tried to get Spot far away from Jack before he killed one of his best friends. "Ya doity rat!" Ace grabbed hold of Spot from behind to keep him from going forward and attacking anyone. "Traitor!"

"Spot! Calm down!" Prince said sternly to him. "The last thing we need to do now is get us all in trouble, and back on trial for the refuge. Stop it," she said. The pitch of her voice was low, but she was treating him like a mother would treat a child. She couldn't help it, she had to, especially when it came to newsboys, who had no mother.

"Duncha tell me what to do."

"Think about it Spot," she said grabbing him by the shoulders. "We all get thrown in the refuge, who is gonna talk sense into Jack? He may be surrounded now, but he'll be alone when he's sellin'," she reminded him.

That thought got Spot to relax for now. "Fine, but ya better bet that later I'm gonna spill the blood of that scab," he said, as he put the cane back into his belt loop, as Ace released his arms. The three of them made their way back up to the front of the pack again, where the police were still guarding the gates, and holding them back

The three of them, and the surrounding people looked once again up to where Jack was standing. It seemed that Dave had made it past the police and was talking with the Manhattan leader; or possibly former Manhattan leader now.

"So, this is why ya didn't escape last night," Dave said angrily tugging at the side of his jacket.

"Yeah," Jack said flatly, without emotion.

"You're a liar." The leaders who were present already knew all of this, because of what Spot had told them about Jack's trial earlier. "Ya lied about everything! Ya lied about your father bein' out west, 'cause he's not out west! Ya didn't even tell me your real name!" Dave said absolutely outraged.

"So?" Jack asked as though it was a common event, and technically in the presence of newsies, it was. "Whatchu wanna do 'bout it Dave?"

Dave took a deep breath, but the anger didn't leave. "I don't understand you."

"Oh, so lemme spell it out for ya," Jack was getting a little ticked by now himself. "Ya see, I ain't got nobody tuckin' me in at night…like you. Its jus' me. I gotta look out for myself, alright?"

"You had the newsies!"

"Oh, what'd bein 'a newsie evah get me but a dime a day and a few black eyes?" A few of the boys were offended by that. Jack knew very well that the newsies were more than just a bunch of street rat kids, they were the closest thing to a family, most of them had ever had. "Ya know I can't afford ta be a kid no more, Dave. For da foist time in my life. I got money in my pockets. _Real money_! Money! Ya understand?" Dave rolled his eyes. He apparently found this all a sorry excuse for desertion, and being traitorous. "I got more on da way an' as soon as I collect, I'm gone, I'm away, alright?"

"Wull that's good!" Dave said blue eyes blazing. "That's good! 'Cause we don't need you! _We don't need you_! 'Cause all those words you said, those were mine."

"Yeah, but you nevah had the guts ta put 'em across yaself, did ya?" Jack said tauntingly, challenging Dave to do what Jack had done, and rally these boys together.

The more Prince listened to this conversation, the less she believed Jack. He'd lied, he was good at it, but there was always something there, when he lied. You could always tell. He usually lied loudly, so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. And at this point, she thought it was all nothing but one big lie coming from Jack's mouth. Her features softened and she looked around to see all the hard angry faces of the boys. They were buying it, just like they had about his lie that he was Jack Kelly, about his father being out west. And she had a feeling that this was exactly what Jack wanted.

Dave looked a bit shocked, stunned, and saddened by all that Jack had said. But he wasn't going to back down, and instead would accept Jack's challenge of saying his own words by responding with, "I do now."

Everyone's eyes were on Dave, except for Prince. She watched Jack who heaved a sigh, whether it was of frustration or relief it was hard to tell. But she watched Jack for a while, until Dave stepped forward and stopped, as he looked over the crowed of newsies, who all awaited orders for their next move. And Dave showed them their next move as he turned to face Jack, who only seemed to be taunting him. "Whassa mattah? Gotta problem?" Dave lunged forward, getting a mere two feet from Jack before Weasel, the Manhattan Destributor, stepped in the way and caught him before he was even close enough to throw a punch.

The newsies cheered at Dave's attempt as two bulls rushed forward to hold Dave back as Weasel said, "Maybe, maybe you'd like a new suit of your own… heh?" For a fleeting second a look of fear crossed over Jack's face that very few people saw. But it was just because Jack knew that if Dave was taken away too the leaders of the resistance would be gone, and the newsies wouldn't know how to proceed, and lose the strike for sure.

"NEVER!" Dave yelled right back in Weasel's face. And Jack's fear disappeared as quickly from his features as it had came. "NEVER!"

"Get him outta here! Off with 'im!" Weasel said as the bulls pulled Dave back into the crowed of angry newsboys.

Every newsie tried to advance on them then, Prince, Ace, and Spot included trying to break through the policemen that had formed a protective barrier around Jack so he could make it out of distribution safely. But the boys failed, and soon Jack was on the streets, home free, safe, and selling.

Race and Spot had moved to the front lines again, and Ace and Prince were in the back. They exchanged a glance, letting each other know that they were each slowly losing hope. Not perseverance, or drive, just losing a little bit of hope, that was escorted away along with the Manhattan Cowboy.

All sorts of curses were flung at Jack's back. "Ya make me sick!", "Look at yaself huh?", "I trusted you!"

"Seize the day huh, Jack?" Race added cruelly as Les, Dave's younger brother, who had trusted and believed in Jack above almost everyone else, stepped out in front of the boys, looking up at his older brother, hoping that Dave would offer some answer to what had just occurred.

"He's foolin' 'em!" Les said the idea just occurring to him. "So he can spy on 'em or somethin'! Yeah that's it! He's foolin' 'em!" Now that the kid's mind was set on it, there was no other answer for him.

Dave pulled his brother close to him as Race tried to consol and quiet him down by agreeing. "Yeah, he's spyin' on 'em kid."

They brought Les into the crowed of them to shield the boy from Jack's lies that had hurt them all. And Dave watched in vain as his best friend was escorted away, a betrayer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well, ta-da! That's the chapter, and it's late again. I do apologize that my updates are coming late now! I am trying to get them in on time, but I just seem to be failing miserably. Well, I will try my hardest to get this one in on Friday this week, but I'm not sure if it will happen. So, I'll, hopefully, see you on Friday!


	16. When the Strike's Over

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter 16: When the Strike's Over…

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are, go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

_**I did borrow the character of Daniel "Ace" Cardoni from a fellow author: AmbrLupin who has an account on this site under that name. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me! I also borrowed the character of Rylet from a fellow author: Oberon O'Neil who has an account on this site under that name, and is also known as Jester. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The rest of the morning no one heard a word about or from Jack. No one talked about him, it's like he had never been there. Come the evening edition they still rallied around the gates, but Jack was no where to be seen. When everyone asked about him someone said that he took his papers and left early to avoid the newsboys.

The Bronx and Queens kids stayed the night in Manhattan as usual, but no one slept in Jack's bunk, and very few of them ate at all that day. They were low on money, and without Denton's help it was hard to afford it now. Prince thought of the gold bracelet she kept hidden on her wrist, and considered selling it for money. However, she didn't want to, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Most of them went to sleep hungry, and unhappy, and living with the fact that it probably wasn't going to get easier any time soon.

As for the next morning the boys were up in time to stop the morning edition, but once again, by the time they got there Jack had already left, sneaking out so he would miss the newsies raid.

And once the morning edition was handled everyone went to the Manhattan lodging house. Dave couldn't just sit around, and he had some help he had to do at home, so he saw everyone back, and then headed out.

The busy activities continued. No one counted the boards on the ceiling, Race had a pack of cards, but was shuffling them to keep his hands busy, though his mind was elsewhere. Prince sat on a chair, playing with the gold bracelet through the arm of her shirt and Spot sat in the same room with her, twirling his cane by it's tip on the floor. "Damn…" he said quietly as the cane fell to the floor. A few glanced up at the sound, but Spot didn't move to pick it up, and just let it lay. A sign to Prince that they were defeated. They were poor, dirty, Kloppman was only letting them stay there out of kindness for he was no longer making any money. All the boys agreed to pay him back when they were rich and selling again.

"Hey," Ace said standing up. "We oughta do somethin'," but he was met with only forlorn looks, and no feed back. Prince shook her head and tugged on his sleeve for him to sit back down on the chair next to her. Ace sighed and looked around the room before he sat down again.

"When the strike's over," Mush said, "I'm gonna find a girl, and take her out to a real fancy place for dinner, pay for it myself."

That was enough to make Kid-Blink smile. "I'm gonna buy a new set of clothes, real, real fancy lookin', so when I go sellin' I'll look like a professional, and then be able to buy even more fancy clothes with all the money I bring in."

"When the strike's over," Ace said, "I'm gonna make enough money so I won't hafta sell for a while, then sleep for a week straight."

"I'm gonna beat a policeman to the ground…" Spot said chuckling, "then do the same to all his buddies."

"I'm gonna show Snyder's a fake," Prince said confidently, "that he's stealin' from the government, have him put away for life."

"When the strike's ovah, I'm gonna buy a new deck of cards, then go down to Brooklyn, and beat all their sorry asses in poker," Race said, which caused a few chuckles around the lodging house, but also caused a few Brooklyn boys to look offended, but hid their laughter.

They all continued on in this manner, everyone having something they wanted to do. "Buy every thing they got at Tibby's", "eat at every restaurant in the city", "Get a new pocket watch, and go to the train station, just to tell people what time their leavin'," and other such ideas.

This kept the boys occupied until the evening edition when they remembered they had a paper to stop. They gathered up their strength, determination, and will to continue before they went down to Distribution, and stopped the paper dead cold, But, like before, Jack had beat them to it. But on that evening only 100 papers got through the gates, and that was the ones that Jack had taken.

They were able to maintain their record, of only 100 papers getting through the gates the next morning as well, despite how hungry they were. If it weren't for the nuns giving them bread and water in the morning some of them thought they would have starved. Dave brought some food from his house to help out, but his family couldn't spare much. And once the morning edition was stopped Dave went towards his home once more. But, they missed Jack again, and most of them, by this point where happy about it. They didn't want to see his face ever again, if they could help it.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

"HEY! HEY GUYS! HEY! HEY! WAKE UP! RACETRACK! MUSH! PRINCE! SPOT! WAKE UP! C'MON BOOTS! WAKE UP EVERYONE!"

"LES!" Race said grabbing the small little ball of energy that was bouncing around their bunk room, and putting a hand over his mouth. "What the hell is goin' on? It's da middle of da night! Where's the fire kid?" Race took his hand from Les' mouth to hear what the kid had to say.

"Ain't no fire," he said confused.

"Then what did ya wake us up for?" Mush said as he yawned and looked at the kid from where he'd been sharing a bunk with Swifty, because of the lack of beds.

"It's Jack! He saved Dave, and Sarah, and me, and he's makin' a paper with Denton and-"

"Whoa woah, kid," Prince said as she climbed out of the bed she'd been sharing with Wit. "I think ya had a dream or somethin'. Jack's a scab remembah?"

"Uh-uh! Not no more! Those creepy Delancey guys tried to hurt me and my sister this afternoon, and when Dave found us they tried to hurt him too. Jack heard all the trouble and he came and he saved us! We showed him the article Denton wrote, and now their makin' copies of it! We're gonna pass it out, get a big rally goin'! All the sweat shop kids from all over New York City! But we need your help to circulate."

Everyone stared dumbly at the kid, and each other. They were uncertain at first. Could they trust Jack? What if it was a lie? What if the kid had just been dreaming?

"Well?" Spot said, "What are ya all waitin' for? Get dressed! We got a paper to deliver!"

And at the prompt of the Brooklyn leader the newsies were back in business.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

It was daybreak as the newsies clamored out of the lodging house and onto the street, racing at top speed for the distribution. They snuck in the way that Jack commonly snuck out, with the Bronx kids keeping guard so that they wouldn't land themselves in trouble.

Two-by-two the boys kneeled at the window, picking up papers and took them. They all went to respective places. And once the Manhattan boys took their papes they gave stacks of nearly 2000 papes to Queens, the Bronx, and Brooklyn, working tirelessly making copy after copy, using up every last scrap of paper they could find.

All the kids ran to the different parts of New York. Prince, Wit, and Rylet dashed in and woke up the Queens boys so they could distribute.

Every city had circulation, every sweat shop kid had a copy, and if they could read they read it to others who couldn't. They threw them off roof tops, screamed them through the streets telling people about them.

Denton took a couple of copies of the paper himself, and went to the court house. He had some business he needed to personally attend to.

Back at Newsies Square however things were looking bleak. Manhattan boys were all alone, and it appeared that they'd lost hope. The only one who seemed to have any hope at all was Les. He searched one side of the square then went off to search the other. Race, concerned about his little friend followed after him, hoping to cheer him up.

In the process everyone followed them over, and that's when they heard the cheering, the screams, and the chorus of voices coming from every street, alley way, and side street that lead to the Square.

Spot and Brooklyn lead the kids down one street, Prince and Avalanche led the Queens sweat shop workers from another direction, Ace and the Bronx boys came from another direction, leading another city's worth of kids, not to mention every last New York Newsie, from every possible destination, and every sweat shop kid that New York City could hold, and then some. The newsies all gathered in the center of the Square, but were surrounded by a secure blockade of kids who worked in other fields. Sewers, black boots, miners, cooks, if they worked in New York, they were at this rally, joining in, supporting their newsie friends on strike. Manhattan boys climbed up on the Hoarse Greenly statue and chanted and cheered along. If Pulitzer hadn't listened to them before, they had every last working kid in New York now. He'd simply have to listen to a million voices all shouting the same thing, or at least, that was the goal. There were signs, papers, fists, fabric, anything the kids had they waved it in the air in protest, all of them angry, and none of them willing to back down, no matter the circumstances.

Jack and many of the other Manhattan boys walked through the crowed, lifting the younger and smaller kid up on their shoulders as they went, and taking Spot, Prince, Ace, and Avalanche along with them.

They looked up at the window to Pulitzer's office, all of them screaming directly at the glass, like they hoped they'd break it. Shouting, "STRIKE, STRIKE, STRIKE!" over and over again, without any indication of letting up. Seitz, one of Pulitzer's higher ups came out into the crowed searching for those in charge of this newly developing issue. For that reason Jack sat Les down, and pulled Dave along with him, and the two boys went into "The New York World" headquarters.

"Ya really think this'll work?" Avalanche screamed loudly so Prince could hear him.

"Hey… never know 'til we try!" she yelled back. Then she and every one around her joined in the screaming and chanting as well. The word "Strike" echoed off the buildings, only increasing their volume, making it sound as though they were millions upon millions.

After a few minutes they saw Jack appear on the balcony leading to Pulitzer's office, and Pulitzer himself yelling something down to them, waving his arms around franticly, but no one could hear a word he said, for the sound of their own voices was far too loud for his to be heard protesting them. But soon both Pulitzer and Jack left the balcony again. Though the chanting didn't stop, it only got louder, though at this point they would have preferred to wait in silence, for the anticipation of an answer was far too great. But they cheered louder, and harder, and sent prayers to heaven that this would work. For now they could do nothing but hope, pray, and wait.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Okay, so it's late, I'm sorry. I went on vacation, and didn't have time to put it up before I went. And I'm going to be a mean writter/updater, and not give you another chapter until Friday. I'm sorry! But I have a lot to do this week. Tuesday is my anneversary (Six months with my boyfriend), and thursday is my birthday (17 years old) But I will have the chapter up friday! I hope. So, leave me a review if ya have a sec. Think of it as... a birthday present:) See you on Friday!


	17. Have a Nice Life

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter 17: Have a Nice Life

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are, go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After several minutes of terrible anticipation, Seitz came out of the door and went over to the Distribution gates, and unlocked them.

Dave came out first, staggering as though he'd just lost a boxing match. "Hey fellahs! Fellah's their over here!" Spot called as he ran back over to the building to get those that Jack and Dave had left standing in the doorway. And in seconds Dave was surrounded by his siblings, Manhattan boys, and the leaders from the respective boroughs as well.

And then Jack came out of the gates, looking none to happy, everyone began to fear the worst as they all spoke to him at once, yet all wanted to know the same thing. "What happened? Is it over?" and most importantly, "Did we win?"

The small circle around him quieted, yet they were unable to hear a thing over all the other noise coming from the square. Jack leaned over and whispered something in Les' ear.

The next thing they knew Jack had pulled Les to him and was starting to put the boy on his shoulders. But everyone was still clueless as to what had happened. As Les' head rose over the crowed of sweat shop kids they quieted instantly to hear what had happened.

"WE BEAT 'EM!"

And just as quickly as the silence had come it was gone and cheers erupted from the square. Everyone smiling, clapping, whistling, celebrating the victory! The newsies had won their strike! It was over! It was finally over, and not even the newsies themselves could have been happier.

Weasel and the Delancey brothers fought their way through the crowed of newsies, knowing that there wasn't a thing they could do. Couldn't lay a hand on 'em, and they were angry about it too.

"Jack! Jack!" Les said in a scared voice from atop Jack's shoulders, "It's the Bulls!" he said as many turned and spotted the carriage. Avalanche quickly looked to Prince, and she nodded. They needed to move. "It's the Bulls, lemme down!" Les said as the two Queens leaders began to move away.

"Whoa," Denton said when Avalanche ran into him. "Where you goin'?"

"Uh, no where Mr… Denton sir," Avalanche said.

"Just gotta be somewheres," Prince added with a nervous smile.

"Stay, enjoy the celebration! If it's Snyder and the police your worried about don't be… come on," he said taking them both and forcing them back in Jack's direction. Avalanche glanced nervously at Prince, who kept a stiff front, and besides, with all these people around she could always just… duck.

Denton released Avalanche and Prince when he saw Jack trying to make a run for it, and caught the Manhattan Leader before he could go anywhere. "Jack! Jack, it's over."

"Let's go!" Racetrack and the other boys said trying to get Jack to safety once more.

"No, no, no! You don't hafta run!" Denton said correcting himself. "Not anymore. Not from the likes of him. Come on," he said as he put an arm on Jack's back and pulled him forward. All the Manhattan boys seemed skeptical, but followed just the same, just to be sure. Prince and Avalanche in the mean time, decided to trust the reporter, and were curious, so they followed the pack as well. "Come on."

They all looked toward the carriage that Snyder was riding in on, and an officer jumped off and walked around the back, and opened it up. Boys started coming out of it, jumping down one at a time, many of them newsies, others worked other places, and quickly hurried off to find people they knew.

Crutchy, the Manhattan boy who had a bad leg, and had to use a crutch to walk, was the last to climb down out of the wagon, much to the delight of the Manhattan boys. "Uh, remember what I told ya mistah Snyder, the foist thing ya do in jail… make friends wit' da rats. Share what cha got in common!" Everyone's eyes went wide, worried that Snyder would do something, but he didn't. He simply turned around and continued making his way into the carriage.

Prince's expression went from shocked to overjoyed in half a second as she looked to Avalanche. She was free! She couldn't believe it, she was finally free! No more hiding, no more pretending, with her father in jail, she could finally live her life!

"Uh, officer, may I please?" Crutchy asked the police man who was closing the door.

"Sure kid," he said finding it a little funny, but he let Crutchy slam and lock the door, which allowed everyone in the area to cheer once more. Avalanche seized Prince by the stomach and lifted her off her feet and spun her around, and she held onto him tightly. Both of them where cheering as well, but no one was as happy as them to see Snyder put away.

"Ya won't be seein' much of him anymore…" Denton said. "Say g'bye Warden."

"BYE WARDEN! LATER! SEE YA! SO LONG! HAVE A NICE TRIP!" Everyone in the crowed had a different answer as Snyder was carted away.

But Prince was the only one who said, "Have a nice life in jail, old man."

Everyone's attention was pulled back to the Manhattan newsies once more as Crutchy started talking about something that happened. "Aw, Jack, ya oughta have seen it! He come stormin' inta the refuge wavin' his walkin' stick like a sword. And he's leadin' this army of lawyers and cops—"

"Who comes walkin' in?" Jack said, wondering if he'd missed that part.

"Ya know…" Crutchy said as though it were obvious, "ya friend… him!" And he pointed to yet another carriage that they had missed before that was housing the current governor of New York State, "Teddy Roosevelt!"

Every last newsie was shocked beyond belief. How had things gone from so bad to so good in just a few short minutes?

"The governor's very grateful you brought this problem to his attention. I said you might need a lift somewhere. He's glad to oblige," Denton said offering the free carriage ride to Jack. "Anywhere ya want. And this time, you ride inside." And it was that that got Jack's attention, and made him smile.

"So, uh, could he drop me at the train yards?" And the smiles fell once more. Train yards? Why would Jack need to go to the train yards? All eyes turned to him, asking that very question.

"Yeah," Denton replied, "if that's what you want."

A couple of the boys went back into distribution and got Jack's bag from where they had printed the copies of papers before, and brought it out to him. Jack got on the carriage and the Manhattan boys, and every last New York leader watched as Jack climbed into Teddy Roosevelt's carriage. He waved to everyone and someone handed him the bag that they had retrieved from the basement. Most of Manhattan was shocked, others were saying goodbye to their good friend, but most of the leaders held back, and just watched as Jack's carriage drove away and finally out of sight as it turned a corner. A long processional followed it, as some of the kids went to go and get back to working again.

"So… what now?" Prince asked, still sounding like a boy. It seemed all the excitement was over.

"Now… we go home," was Avalanche's only answer.

"Home…" Prince said, letting her voice rise to its normal tone, "I like the sound of that."

The Queens kids started to head back through the crowed as the distribution bell rang out. With the carriage moving through it everyone was still cramped together. It was harder to clear a square than it was to fill it apparently. They knew they wouldn't make it back to Queens on time for distribution. Maybe they could just ride the cart there, save them some time. Though they all wouldn't fit, it was still worth a shot. They ran into distribution and a few of them hopped on a cart, as a few more tried to pile on where they could.

But, before they could go anywhere they heard the cheers rising up again! They all began to wonder what it was this time. Suddenly Roosevelt's carriage came back into view, and the thing that surprised all of them was that Jack was still on it! They all couldn't help but cheer as Jack said something to the governor, before he got out of the carriage.

The distribution got quieter for a minute when Jack asked, "So, how's the headline today?"

Dave, did nothing but smile, and chuckle a little as he pulled a newsie cap out of his back pocket. "Headlines don't sell papes," he put the hat on his head and said, "Newsies sell papes."

Several of the Manhattan boys laughed and the other newsies within earshot all cheered in agreement. Dave came down the platform, bringing his 100 papes with him, and spit shook Jack's hand.

Sarah Jacobs, a girl who Prince hadn't ever met before, but Les had spoken of her, and she had been down helping copy the papers parted the crowed and made her way towards Jack. Everyone watched and it seemed they just smiled at each other for a second, and the next thing anyone knew he kissed her. Dave smiled, Les cheered, and every last newsie in the joint whooped and hollered.

The cart that the Queens kids were riding on jerked forward and pulled out of distribution as all the kids in the square cleared a path. They were followed by Teddy Roosevelt's carriage, with Spot riding inside.

And now that the strike was over Prince was able to go home, back to Queens. After all, by now, she was down to a few hours to spend with Avalanche. He would be leaving tomorrow.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ah! It's late! So very very late, and I'm so very very sorry! But... it's up, and even though it's late, and I am sorry... no more chapters for you until friday... because... it's the last one. I don't want it to end. This one is shorter than the other...hmmm... oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you all on (hopefully) friday!


	18. You and Me

New York Rebellion

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter 18: You and Me

Summary: When faced with power, the little people have been known to commonly back down. But when one person has an idea, and has the power to get everyone involved great things can happen. How will giants fair when the little people fight as one?

Disclaimer: A lot of these are original newsies, created by yours truly. However, several are from the movie as well. If you don't know which ones those are, go watch the movie, or simply ask me.

A/N: This is the sequel to my first shot at a Newsie fic, but Prince is my main character, and my absolute favorite as well. Besides, I couldn't just end my first story where I did without having a sequel, that wouldn't be fair at all. So, thank you in advance to all who read this!

_**I did borrow the character of Daniel "Ace" Cardoni from a fellow author: AmbrLupin who has an account on this site under that name. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me! I also borrowed the character of Rylet from a fellow author: Oberon O'Neil who has an account on this site under that name, and is also known as Jester. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Anybody who was anybody, as far as newsies were concerned, was in Queens that night. Most of the boys from Manhattan were there, Jack and Dave included. Ace and the boys from the Bronx were there too, not to mention Spot, and several of the Brooklyn Boys. However, newsies came from everywhere, Harlem, Midtown, all over New York. And of course, Prince, and every Queens kid was in attendance as well. They didn't all quite fit into the lodging house, so several people were on the roof, out front, in the back alley, just about anywhere, and everywhere that a newsie could be.

It wasn't often that kids were called together for such an occasion, or such a huge party, though not every newsie was there, just those who knew Avalanche personally, and well. The Queens kids were throwing a party for Avalanche's going away, and for Prince's taking over. Though, it was mostly for Avalanche.

The party was not the most spectacular event the newsies had ever been to, but since they were just now coming off the strike, the Queens kids did all they could, and Medda gave the kids some food and drinks which they swore they'd pay her for, when they had the money.

"Hey Prince!" Dave from Manhattan said staggering over to the new Queens leader. "I bet that you will be a greet layder… a great leader," he said with an all too broad smile, even for Dave.

"Hey there… Dave," Prince said cautiously, "whatcha drinkin' there?"

"Some… what-cha-call-it. Punch! Wow…" he said taking a large gulp of the red drink in his hand, "this is good punch."

Prince rolled her eyes. "Ya know… there's scotch in that."

"…REALLY?! So that's what Jack meant when he told me it was spiked."

"Jeeze…" Prince said shaking her head with a sigh.

"Ya know!" Dave said changing the topic again, his mind going several directions, and his body attempting to do the same, or so it seemed the way he staggered around. "Don't take this the wrong way, but… you are pretty."

"JACK!" Prince yelled. When she got no response she tried a different name. "Wit!"

"Yeah, Prince?" Wit said appearing out of no where when he heard his name.

"Dave, this is Wit. Wit, this is Dave."

"The Manhattan kid strike guy?"

"Yeah. Take him to Jack, well… find Jack then take him. Oh, and he's drunk."

"Uhh… kay. Anythin' else?"

"Nice ta meet you – hic – Dave." Dave said grinning like an idiot, leaning against Prince to keep himself upright. "I'm Wit! …no that isn't right…"

"No kiddin'," Wit said relieving Prince, and had Dave lean against him. "Wanna 'nother drink?"

"But I – hic – haven't finished this one, yet," he said as he took another large gulp.

"Oh, this drink is different. You ever had coffee, Dave?" And with that the two boys disappeared into the crowed.

Prince started walking through the crowed again. She had been looking for Avalanche when she heard someone call her name once more. She looked for the source and found Rush, the Harlem leader, moving his hands in the air to get her attention. She sighed and waved back to him. He smiled as well, and made his way through the crowed of newsies to get to her.

"Heya there Prince, hows it hangin'?"

"Alright," she said with a nonchalant shrug. "Ya self?"

"Pretty good. Things is getting' back on track now with the strike bein' over. Congrats on bein' made Queens leadah."

"Thanks," she said. But, before the conversation could continue they were slightly interrupted.

"Hi Prince! Hi Rush!" by Cricket.

"Heya kid," Prince said with a small smile, "how ya doin'?"

"Good! Since the strike got over I mean. It was kinda hard though, but this party is a great way to end it all. You guys had a good idea!"

"Well it wasn't—"

"I mean all the food, and the drinks. And with all the people around here, bet it'll be a huge mess."

"I really don't—"

"But back to the ahhhhh!"

Prince had grabbed Cricket and hoisted him off his feet. Cricket was just a bit scared because the last time Prince put him in the river. "I'm sorry! What'd I do?!"

She couldn't help but laugh just a little. "Ya just need ta learn when ta quit talkin'."

Cricket nodded furiously. "Okay! I'll learn! I'll learn real good when to stop! Count on it! I just don't know right now—"

"Cricket…"

"But after a little time I promise I'll know and learn real quick! I'm a real fast learner!"

"Cricket…"

"And soon I'll never talk to much again! I swear!"

"Rush, how about a hand?"

"My pleasure."

"And I'll be quite as a mouse! They'll even start to call me mouse. I'll hmmmerfmmm! Kmmmmmmmmmm! Hhhhhhhhmmmmm!"

Rush had put his hand over Cricket's mouth again, and Cricket stopped talking. He sighed and then said something that sounded like, "Ai't walked toma agein', ridden tie?"

Prince and Rush looked at each other, then back to Cricket. Rush took his hand away, and then the two leaders said, in perfect unison, "Huh?"

"I talked to much again, didn't I?" he repeated without the hand in front of his mouth.

"Oh!" Prince and Rush said, once again in unison. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Cricket said. Prince let the boy back down to the ground.

"It's okay kid," she said. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I really need to find Avie. Keep workin' on that. Later boys."

"See ya Prince!" the two said as she turned and went back into the crowed.

As she walked amongst the newsies she heard small bits of conversation.

"So, ya meet Roosevelt?"

"See me ride off in that carriage?"

"How's ya sellin' goin'? Makin' any money?"

"Wish I coulda seen the look on Pulitzer's face…"

"That Sarah girl was kinda pretty."

"Spot, you are the coolest Brooklyn kid-"

"I told ya it was spiked."

"What cha doin' now?"

A loud burst of laughter.

"Prince!"

Her head shot up and she looked around. In searching the room she saw Rylet, now waving his hands to get her attention. Not exactly Avalanche, but she wouldn't mind talking to him anyway. She moved through the crowed until she reached him.

"Just wanted to… talk to you," he said. "I dunno many people in Queens yet, you're one of the few. Works well huh? Meetin' the leader right off?"

Prince chuckled a little and nodded. "There are worse people."

"I saw ya walkin' through the crowed, ya lookin' for someone? Ya look lost."

"Yeah. Avie, I've lost Avalanche. Seen 'im?"

"Oh, sure! He went out to the back alley a while back."

"Yeah? I gotta talk with him. Thanks Ry."

"No problem. Have fun!" Rylet said joking with her. He then turned and went to find Wit or someone else he knew.

Prince walked out the back door, and found Race, Spot, and Dice playing cards. "Heya Prince," Dice said.

"Heya boys," she said in return as she stepped over their card game, and turned right down the alleyway.

She heard someone talking. It was Avalanche, she could tell. But, when she turned the corner she saw not just Avalanche, but someone else too.

"I'll send them the money! I told you that."

"All the way from Virginia, Al? You had better. You started this mess! I didn't ask you to, neither did anyone else. You are askin' for trouble ya know that? A big—"

"Will ya knock it off? They don't know nothin', and they won't. I'll send the money. I'll make more there, I'm certain of it."

"Avalanche?" Prince interjected strongly into the conversation.

Both the men turned to her. She could see Avalanche's face, but the other was shrouded in darkness.

The man scoffed. "Follow you around like a lost pup…" the man looked back towards Avalanche. "I'll be in touch." He then turned and hurried out of sight."

Prince held her position as Avalanche came towards her. "Sorry 'bout that…"

"Dun worry about it," she said. "Sa'right."

"How's the party?" he asked smiling, as though nothing were wrong.

"Good. Ain't the same without the man of honor."

Avalanche sighed. "Did you know my name is Alex? Alexander Johnson. You know that?"

Prince thought about it. "Yeah, but you didn't tell me. I figured it out."

"Oh… okay," he said blinking a little then chuckling. "Ya know me to well kid!"

Prince smiled at him. "Sa'right, it's the same with you about me."

He smiled back to her. "C'mon kid, let's walk."

"Where?"

"It's just gonna be you and me… does it really matter, so long as we end up in a better place then we started?"

Prince smiled and chuckled a little. She shook her head and followed her leader.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

The next day Prince was walking down a street with a bag in her hand, and Avalanche was beside her carrying two. They were walking towards the train station, just those two. Everyone else had said goodbye to him either last night, or that morning. Neither Prince nor Avalanche sold this morning's paper, for they were, as previously stated, on their way to the train station.

They didn't speak, which was Prince's decision, in a way. Avalanche tried to talk, but Prince responded only silently.

"Are you angry with me?"

Prince shook her head no.

"Hey, c'mon, you're gonna be a great leadah! You'll do an oustandin' job. You'll be so busy ya won't even miss me," he said smiling as they entered the station.

"I dun think that's possible…" Prince said looking up at him.

Avalanche looked at the sadness in her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I really gotta be goin'. Can't stay here my whole life! Dun think I could stand it."

She sighed, understanding, and nodded. "You'll be back though, right?"

"Wull, duh!" he said laughing. "I could never stay away from Queens, from you, and from the boys. Just… plain impossible!"

This was enough to make Prince smile ever so slightly. "Okay, but only if ya come back."

"Deal. C'mere kid," he said setting down the bags in his hands. She did the same, and he hugged her tightly. She didn't want to let go. She'd miss him too much, but a train whistle brought them back to reality. They separated once more, and picked up the bags.

The two of them hurried toward the platform. Once there they loaded up Alex's luggage.

The pair headed towards the door of the train. "Send me a post card?" Avalanche asked.

"Send me one back?" Prince countered.

He chuckled and nodded. "I'm gonna miss ya kid."

"I'm gonna miss you too, leadah," she said quietly in her normal tone. She couldn't help it, she had to hug him again. But both had the idea at the same time which made them laugh a little.

The train whistle sounded once more and they reluctantly let go.

"Take care… Mary Ann," he said quietly. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "G'bye goily," he added with his ever optimistic smile.

The train whistle blew a third time, as a train conductor shouted, "All aboard!"

Avalanche turned and got onto the train. Prince walked along side it as it started moving, and then she saw Avalanche put his head out a window. He smiled and waved to her.

"ALEX! Maireann croí éadrom i bhfad!"

"…What's that mean?!"

Mary only smiled as she waved to him. He laughed and waved back. He understood that if he wanted to find out, he would have to come back.

Prince watched and stayed until the train was out of sight. She then turned around and started back to her home, her boys, her life in Queens.

Even though her closest, dearest friend was gone, Prince simply had to smile. After all, she was the first female leader of any newsie borough, and no one but her own boys had a clue.

She sighed as she walked back to Queens. She whispered to herself, "Watch over him… keep him safe. Watch over my boys, keep them outta trouble. Help me to be a good leadah, and mothah ta every last one of 'em. Make it a good headline tomorrah, thanks for helpin' us end the strike and please… bless the newsies."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The End!

Yes, however much I hate to admit it, that is the end of the sequal. I hope all of you who followed it all this time truely enjoyed it, and got a laugh or two out of it! Well, if you've been readin', but not reveiwin' I'd really appreciate some knowledge of your presense. Just so I can see how many readers I have, for future reference. But! Don't think that this is all over yet! For, coming up as soon as I can get started is a third story to go with the other two. The current working title: _New York Renaissance_! The third (and most likely final) installment of the NYR Saga... or whatever it's called. So, if you want another notification of when the third story comes out just ask for it in a review, and I will let you know for certain. Thank you all for reading, and I hope to see you in NYR3!


End file.
